A Little Unsteady
by Sweet Little Bullet
Summary: Hermione thought she and Draco had it all together. Sure they were still no closer to settling down than they had been 8 years before but they were happy. So why was he suddenly pulling away and what does his new coworker have to do with it? Dramione. Prompt response.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: I asked for prompts in my last story and you all delivered! I had so many and they were all amazing. It was so hard to choose one but choose I did. This one stuck with me and I wrote it out super quick. (That's right, it's already written and ready to go!) I'm not saying who's prompt it is because I still want you to read it but hopefully it will be easy to figure out! (This chapter starts off earning it's rating. I've put some astericks to seperate it out in case you would rather skip those parts!) ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1  
**

He thrust into her, her hands gripping the headboard so tightly her knuckles were whiter than the sheets on her bed. She arched her back as he kissed her spine, nipping gently at the nape of her neck before his tongue darted out to lick her in the same spot, her skin pebbling with the ministrations. She moaned and reached down, her fingers finding her bud as she rubbed circles on the sensitive area and pushed her hips back.

"I love it when you do that," he murmured in her ear, his teeth grazing the lobe and she pushed back harder as they continued to move as one until she cried out, falling over the edge. He came soon after, her name on his lips as he pressed his forehead against her back as he came undone.

They lay there in silence for a few moments after, their sated bodies sweaty in the sheets, until she finally pulled herself up and found her silk pyjamas and then slid back into bed.

"You forgot the incantation," he murmured sleepily and she frowned but moved to sit up and pulled her wand from where she kept it on the bedside table, quickly performing the spell that kept her from falling pregnant.

She had hoped-

She shook her head as she fell back into the bed and he opened up his arms to her before pulling her tightly against his side.

"Love you 'Mione." He muttered as he drifted off to sleep and she smiled lightly to herself as she craned her neck up to kiss the underside of his slightly scruffy jaw.

"Love you too Draco," she whispered before sleep quickly overcame her as well.

* * *

He was still sleeping when she woke the next morning, and she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's inability to get up on time. Sometimes she wasn't sure how he still had a job but she imagined being a Malfoy had its own perks.

Not that she would know.

She sighed once more and leaned over, brushing a kiss on his forehead before she headed out the door, arriving at the small café she and Ginny frequented before work five minutes earlier than their normal time. Thus, she was surprised to see the witch already inside, waiting for her.

"You're early," Hermione commented as she entered the building, eyeing the redhead before her. If there was anyone that could give Draco a run for his money on sleeping in, it was Ginny Weasley-Potter.

Ginny shrugged, "I have an appointment today so I'm not going to the pitch."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as the pair approached the counter and ordered their drinks. It was the third time that Ginny had sat out practice in the past week alone. The last time she had done that was when she had contracted Black Cat Flu whilst playing in Asia.

"You're not ill again are you?" Hermione asked and she watched as Ginny's face turned pink, all the way to the tips of her ears before she picked up her mug and hurriedly turned to find a table.

"No…I mean, not really, I just-"

Hermione leveled her friend with a glare and Ginny finally sighed, "Oh fine, I'll tell you but you have to keep it quiet."

Hermione nodded once as they both slid into a seat at their usual table and Ginny bit her lip.

"We're… well that is to say, I'm pregnant."

Hermione gasped, nearly knocking over her tea before she composed herself and reached out, grabbing Ginny's hand. "What? When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago. We didn't want to tell anyone until we knew for sure, which is why the appointment today. And of course Harry is being an overprotective git and won't allow me to play so I'm benched until then anyway and-"

Hermione chuckled and let go of her friends hand to sip on her tea as Ginny did the same, "I'm happy for you." She finally said.

Ginny smiled, blushing once more, and nodding, "We are too."

"And don't worry," Hermione assured her, "My lips are sealed."

Ginny smiled, "Good, because mum would definitely murder me if she knew I told someone else before her."

The pair laughed at that, knowing full well the extent of the Weasley matriarch's disappointment. They continued on, drinking their tea as they talked of their weekends and their plans for the week until Ginny's mobile beeped (Harry's idea, she replied with a roll of her eyes) and she had to say goodbye.

Hermione left soon after, wrapping her scarf around her neck at the chill that had permeated the London air as she headed for the ministry.

She hadn't been lying when she told Ginny she was happy for her. Of course she was happy for two of her best friends, but that didn't meant the twinge of jealousy hadn't taken root inside her gut, threatening to rear its ugly head. She had been with Draco for seven years now and in those seven years she had never thought so much about marriage and family as she had in the past few weeks. At first she had blamed the fact that all of her friends were settling down, even Ronald had found a girlfriend in the past few months. But now, now she wasn't so sure.

Her thoughts wandered to the man she had left sleeping in her bed and before her she imagined her life as she dreamed it would be; the little blonde hair and brown eyed children that would call her mummy and would look so like their father. She imagined Draco, holding each of their children as the memory of when she first felt that yearning grow within her played in the forefront of her mind.

" _That's Sofia and that's Isabella?" Hermione asked of the wrinkled little creatures in front of her._

" _No," Draco said, "That's Fia and that's Isa."_

" _How would you know?" Hermione protested as she picked up the nearest infant and snuggled her against her body._

" _He's right," Pansy said with a smile as she picked up the remaining baby, "I don't know how but he is."_

" _It's all in the eyes," Draco said as though it were the most obvious explanation in the world. At that moment the fireplace chimed from the other room and Pansy sighed as she stood up before passing the baby in her arms to Draco, "Wait, Pans!"_

" _You'll be fine," Pansy said, "And I'll be right back."_

 _Hermione giggled at her boyfriend who only glared at her as the baby began to whimper._

" _Don't you dare start crying on Uncle Draco," he commanded softly as he smiled down at the little girl, "I won't allow it."_

 _She rolled her eyes but, to her surprise, the baby stopped fussing and Draco smiled as he held up his hand, letting her little fist latch onto his thumb._

" _You're good with her," Hermione said after a minute._

 _Draco smiled when he looked up at her, "Of course I am. I have a way with the ladies."_

 _Hermione scoffed but pressed forward anyway, "You would make a good father Draco."_

 _Draco stiffened then, his mouth pulling down into a hard line and the baby once against started fussing in his arms. He didn't have to soothe her this time however as Pansy reappeared in the door, her husband in tow with drinks, and the conversation of children had halted._

They didn't speak much of children again after that. Sofia and Isabella had just turned four and their little brother had turned two only three weeks before that. It was something she had come to accept. Draco hadn't wanted children and if she wanted to be with Draco, which she did, then that was something she would have to compromise.

Hermione arrived at the ministry at half past eight and she headed up to her office, waving good morning to those that called out as she passed until she had arrived at her door and climbed inside of it. She gave herself a moment, only a moment, to compose herself before she let it go; as she had become so accustomed to doing. By the time she left her office, twenty minutes later, no one was any the wiser that her morning had started off so dismally.

She worked through the day, only stopping to take a lunch break when Peggy, her secretary, had practically forced her to. As she finished up the last of her letters for the day, she was relieved to see that she had made a significant dent in the cases related to the protection of magical creatures. It was all she had ever really wanted to do, to end the injustices towards those viewed as lesser in the magical community and her job, at least, helped her feel that she was doing that. Despite being stuck behind a desk all day. She had heard word, however, that an overhaul was coming to her department and with it, jobs in the field. The thought alone was enough to make her giddy with excitement.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice called from her doorway and she jumped slightly as she looked to him, glaring at him as he leaned on her door jamb. "I called for you, you were lost in your own world."

"Yes, well, some of us have actual work to do," she snapped, without any real sting and the man laughed at her as he waltzed into her room. "What did you want Ronald?"

"I… well I need your help," he finally explained.

The witch eyed him speculatively as she packed up the last of her papers to take home with her, trying to gauge just what favor her friend would be asking of her this time.

"As long as it doesn't involve quidditch in the slightest…oh, or finishing your reports for you," she breathed, "Oh, or-"

"I need to pick out a ring," the man quickly cut her off and she felt her jaw drop.

"A ring?"

Ron nodded, "I would ask Ginny but she can't keep a secret to save her life and I _know_ you helped Harry pick hers out so he was out of the question-"

"I also picked out Angelina's," she said offhandedly, "But go on."

"Yes, well, I need that expertise and your opinion matters to me."

She pursed her lips, "I don't know Ron… doesn't seem a bit… fast?" he had only been dating the witch for a few months now.

"Well, what can I say? When you know, you know," he shrugged. "Besides, not everyone has the patience of a saint like you Hermione."

"W-what?"

"Oh come on," Ron said, "It's been years for you and Malfoy and he still isn't any closer to making an honest woman out of you."

"Ronald, it's not sixteen-fifty-three," she argued.

He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, "I'm just… look, will you help me or not?"

Hermione bit her lip but finally nodded, "Yes just tell me whe-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the man jumped up and tugged on her arm, "Come on then, I've got an appointment at the jewelers in a half hour."

She was dragged along behind Ron, barely hanging on to her briefcase as he tossed her coat and scarf at her over his shoulder and the pair left, hand in hand.

 **A/N: Review my lovelies, it makes me post faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Thank you lovely SamWallflower for pointing out that my character tags hadn't saved! I _think_ I have fixed it. For those of you reading, a reminder this story is already written and I hope to update fairly regularly though maybe not every day. I'm just in a really good mood and thought I would share it with you! **

**Chapter 2**

Hermione was regretting her shoe choice as she apparated home and kicked off her heels right inside the door. She knew Draco would complain about it later but at the moment she just couldn't care. She rubbed her aching arches before she padded further into the house, setting her briefcase down on the kitchen island and conjuring a wine glass before helping herself to the bottle on the bar.

"Draco?" she called as soon as she had gifted herself a generous amount of the dry red.

She was met with silence and she waited for a beat before she poured herself even more wine and then downed half of it in one gulp with a shrug. Ring shopping with Ron had been a disaster, though she would never tell him that. The man had loved the most ghastly of rings and though Hermione didn't know his soon to be fiancé that well, he expected she wouldn't care for the garish and gaudy pimento stone he had insisted she would love. She had only barely talked him out of it, pointing out that it reminded her of the robes he had worn to the yule ball, before he quickly set his sights on another horrendous choice. Three hours and one trip to Gringotts later and Hermione was sure that Lavender would love the ring he had picked. She only hoped he wouldn't accost her when he actually proposed.

She bit back a chuckle as she thought of Ron proposing but then swallowed as Ron's face morphed into that of Draco's. She shook her head and downed the rest of her wine before moving upstairs and changing into her lounge clothes as she ignored the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind all day.

Rationally she knew it was because of both of her friend's announcements but for whatever reason, she couldn't shake the feelings that it caused in her. She wanted those things; marriage, children, a life. She wanted them with Draco Malfoy; had wanted them for a long time.

 _"_ _You're barmy," she snapped, before she realized who she was talking to and quickly turned, wide eyed to see the Headmistress smirking at her, "I'm sorry professor, I-"_

 _"_ _You're wary, I understand that Miss Granger. I hope you can understand however, why I feel it is important to do this. I trust Mister Potter shared with you about that night on the astronomy tower?"_

 _Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak anymore lest she end up expelled her very first night back at the castle._

 _"_ _Then perhaps you are also aware that Draco Malfoy was lowering his wand-"_

 _"_ _Yes." Hermione said, her voice gravelly as she thought of that night that seemed a lifetime ago._

 _"_ _Good. You must also remember that Albus never wanted Draco Malfoy to be the one to commit that act. He knew something about the boy Miss Granger, something perhaps the rest of us are missing. He did always have a knack for that sort of thing. I believe you would know all about that-"_

 _Hermione smiled as she thought fondly of the man who had come to visit her parents. To tell them what he was. What_ _ **she**_ _was._

 _"_ _But why me?" she asked, her voice calm despite the fact that her hands were shaking._

 _Mcgonagall looked at her seriously then, over the top of her spectacles as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Because you're Hermione Granger of course."_

Hermione half expected Draco to be there when she got back downstairs, waiting in his favorite chair by the fireplace. Instead she found it dark and empty and she felt a flood of panic that Draco hadn't returned yet. She made her way into the kitchen, standing at the counter as she poured herself another glass of wine and watched the seconds tick by on the clock for a while. The sound competed only with the beating of her heart and she forced her eyes away from the mechanism. She smiled as she looked at the picture on the fridge. It was taken in one of those old photo booths she had loved so much as a child. She practically had to drag Draco inside but once he was in, he had given it his all. She laughed at the silly faces he made in the first three pictures and smiled at the last, his lips on hers; lost in their own oblivion. Next to it was the blue and gold invitation and she stepped closer as she read through the fancy script again. It had arrived by crested owl, the kind that didn't stick around to fetch a treat, and when first opened it had played a classical tune. The Ministry had gone all out in the last few years, trying to draw attendance- and galleons- for their Gringott's accounts. This gala was no different save for the fact that part of the money was going to be used to pad funding for children who might not otherwise be able to attend Hogwarts. That alone had been enough of a reason for Hermione to go and though he would never admit it, Draco as well.

She moved on after that, looking at all of the pictures around the home she and Draco shared until she came to the living room. With a sigh she sat on the couch, turning on the telly as she tried not to think of the time that was passing until her eyes grew heavy and she slowly drifted off.

When next she woke the sun had dipped down and an owl was tapping angrily at her window and her mobile was beeping from somewhere in the kitchen. She opened the window first, letting the tawny owl flutter furiously into her living room and dropping the parchment clutched in it's talons before turning and heading straight out with a disgruntled hoot. She rolled her eyes at its antics before unrolling the paper, reading the perfectly spaced and even writing there.

 _Mione,_

 _Tried to reach you on your mobile but I'm still not sure I'm doing it right. Things came up at work and I have to work late. Don't wait up._

 _Love Always,_

 _D._

She frowned as she finished reading and then read through once more just to be sure before she finally tucked the paper into her palm and walked into the kitchen to see several calls from Draco. She shook her head, a soft smile on her face. It was odd, that Draco was working late, not something he usually did, but she also knew they had started to expand their potion lines and as such, Draco's job as head potion master had become more demanding. She thought, for a moment, of heading into his office and taking him dinner. Instead she picked a takeout menu out of the holder on the counter and dialed in her favorite meal before turning on the telly to her favorite show- the one Draco had never cared for- and settled in to wait.

It isn't until later, as she sleeping in bed, that he finally returns home. Hermione waits as he slips quietly into the room and strips out of his robe before sliding in between the sheets. She doesn't even think twice as she rolls over to him and he wraps his arm around her, tucking her into his side and kissing her head gently as the sound of his heartbeat lulls her back to sleep.

* * *

Hermione had woken later than normal and jumped in the shower before charming her hair dry and dressing for work. She was surprised, as she stepped into their attached bedroom, to see that Draco was nowhere in sight, the bed already made as it usually was when she returned home from work. She grabbed her things before quickly making her way downstairs to see him grabbing a bagel and using his wand to levitate a mug of tea towards him.

"You're up early," she commented as she grabbed a scone and took a small bite, watching his face.

"Yeah, sorry about last night, I got caught up at work and lost track of time. We have a new chair on the board and I wanted to check in this morning before I had to get to my office."

"Oh." Hermione said, "Does that mean the company is doing well?"

"Very well actually, the Ministry contacted us about a contract for the Imperius Impervious Potion."

"Oh Draco! That's wonderful!" Hermione smiled, moving to kiss him. He turned at the last minute, only catching the side of her lips and she scowled as he pulled away.

"It is. I've got to get going though," he cleared his throat.

"Of course," she said, "Actually, so do I. Ginny is probably waiting by now."

He smiled then as he walked towards the floo, "tell the SheWeasel I said hello."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, "I love-"

She turned around only to find that he had already gone.

The rest of her day passed by in a blur as Ginny told her of her first appointment and her mother's reaction to the news. Work was slow, consisting of mostly paperwork and briefing the Magical Law Enforcement team on handling the werewolf community in a way that improved cooperation between the magical community instead of animosity. By the time she was finished she wasn't sure how many of them had actually heard- or listened- to what she had to the time she got home, all she really wanted was to curl up on the couch with a book and her feet in Draco's lap, but when she arrived home, the house empty and quiet once more, she couldn't hide the disappointment she felt and she didn't even try. She finished her leftover takeaway and ran a bath, enjoying the warmth of the water until it ran cold and she finally dragged herself to bed; her hair still dripping wet. She didn't move until Draco arrived, slipping silently into bed. This time, she didn't make a move.

* * *

By Thursday, Hermione can't remember when she had last kissed her boyfriend. Draco was out every night and in the morning he barely managed a peck on the lips before he slipped into the floo and away from her. Hermione felt as though her world was crashing around her, the flames lighting a path of destruction around her. So she doesn't stop Thursday, instead choosing to leave early, before Draco has even roused from bed. It was here, in his sleep, as she watched him for one last minute, that she could pretend things were normal. She bit hard on her bottom lip, tasting blood, before she forced herself to keep walking. She was halfway through her fourth cup of tea when Ginny arrived at the café and Hermione knew her friend could tell that something was wrong as soon as she sat down.

"Hermione? What are you doing? How long have you been here? Are you al-"

"I'm fine Gin," Hermione said, polishing off the last of her scone, "I just had some work to finish this morning, thought I'd stop by and grab a quick bite to eat while I worked on it."

It wasn't technically a lie; Hermione had spent the past two hours working on the paperwork she had meant to work on the night previous.

Ginny eyed her carefully, biting her lip as she studied her face carefully until- seemingly having found whatever she was looking for- she launched into her story of the night before and how Harry had told her of the names he had come up with.

"- I understand his parent's names but I draw the line at naming them after my brother. However, I do like the name Mat-"

"Ginny," Hermione finally said, her voice rough, "No offense but… I don't really care."

Ginny looked hurt for a moment and Hermione almost took it back; almost told her everything. It passed as soon as it came though and Hermione shook her head as Ginny smiled at her tightly.

"I'm sorry Gin, I- I have to go." She didn't bother to wait for her friend's response as she grabbed all of her papers and shoved them into her briefcase haphazardly before quickly hurrying out of the door. She was almost to the Ministry when she felt the lone tear slide down her cheek and she wiped it away with shaking fingers as she entered the public bathroom.

 **A/N: Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: You all have completely exceeded my expectations for this story and we're only 3 chapters in! Wow! A few things really fast though; First, I want to apologize for the tense changes at the end of last chapter. I used the wrong - unedited- document when I uploaded and didn't read through all the way before I posted so I didn't catch them. Secondly, I have based this story off of the movies more than the books. While the books have been, and always will be, my first loves it just felt right using the movie version in my mind. Lastly, and then you can go ahead and read, some have asked how long this story will be. It _is_ shorter than my other Dramione stories at only 11 chapters and an epilogue, but it is also already written and I'm just waiting on you my dear readers. ;) **

**Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Hey!" Ron's voice called and she looked up to see him standing in the doorway, "I need your help. I can't decide if I should propose on our anniversary in a month or before. I mean on the one hand she likes the sentiment but on the other hand it's not like it's an _important_ anniversary."

"Ron-" she started but he was not to be deterred.

"Also, I was thinking of doing it at the place where we had our first date but I also can't decide if-"

" ** _Ronald_** -" she snapped, slamming her palms down on the desk before her as she looked up at the staggered man. "I don't really care. I'm not proposing to her. You are."

Ron's mouth opened and closed before he finally gave one curt nod and turned on his heel, disappearing down the corridor. Hermione groaned, resting her forehead on her knuckles and closing her eyes tightly, willing her vision to stop blurring. Finally, she stood up and grabbed her things, locking her office door behind her and saying a quick goodbye to her secretary before she stepped onto the apparition platform and apparated home, once again finding herself alone.

She didn't think twice as she uncorked another bottle of wine and sat at the kitchen table, eyeing the clock as she drank one glass, and then another. She could feel the alcohol working its way through her and her irritation started to mellow. Instead she just became wistful as she eyed the pictures on the fridge. He looked so different then, with her arms around him and his eyes full of laughter. She wondered what had happened in the past week; what she had done and she shook her head as she came up empty.

She drank until her head was fuzzy before she walked upstairs, leaving the mostly empty bottle of wine on the table as she pulled out the vial of sobering potion and unstoppered it. It was Draco's own formula, patented through his company, and it worked not only to dull the effects of liquor but also to soften the aftermath on the user, effectively reducing hangovers. Hermione smiled ruefully as she remembered a night so long ago that had led him to it.

 _"_ _Shut up Malfoy," Hermione snapped, pushing him roughly on the shoulders into the room, looking once to make sure the corridor was clear before she stepped in after him. It wouldn't do well for anyone to see the Head Boy and Girl disappearing into a room together. At Night. Alone. Nevermind the fact that Hermione could hardly stand the git._

 _"_ _Stop Granger," Malfoy grumbled as he stumbled into the empty classroom._

 _"_ _You're drunk," she spat as soon as the door had shut._

 _"_ _You really_ _ **are**_ _the brightest witch of your age," he mocked before he pulled a flask from the pocket of his robe, holding it up to her in offering. She shook her head and he scoffed, "You also have a knot in your wand, no wonder Weasley could never get in your knickers."_

 _Hermione glared at the blonde man and reached forward, yanking the flask from his hand, "And you are head boy Malfoy," she snarled, "You are supposed to set a standard of conduct and you are failing. Miserably."_

 _He quipped a brow at her but said nothing more, instead moving to sit down on a dusty desk and she muttered under her breath as she took a deep, calming breath. Or, what was supposed to be anyway. Instead she watched as the man before her laid down on the desk, stretching his long and lean frame along it and crossing his_ _feet at the ankles._

 _"_ _What are you_ _ **doing**_ _?" she barked._

 _"_ _Relaxing Granger," he said simply, "You should try it sometime."_

 _She huffed, "What you should be doing is sobering up and getting back to your duties. Because there are… many others who would love to be in your position Malfoy and-"_

 _He sat up then, his back rigid, his eyes dangerously dark, "My position Granger? The one where my father is rotting in a cell and my mother barely escaped by the skin of her teeth? The one where they're reserving a cell just for me and I dream about spending my life in the dark? That one? Or, perhaps the one where I was forced to do…unspeakable things and all I_ _ **really**_ _wanted was to just die and get it over with. Perhaps that one. Or, no, wait- it must be the one where I can still hear your screams as my aunt tortured you on the floor of my childhood home. I didn't want this Granger and the sooner you get that through your thick skull the better," he finished on a growl and she felt her breath catch in her throat._

 _"_ _But you're here-" she said finally and she saw him sneer from his position where he sat looking out of the opened classroom window._

 _"_ _Because McGonagall managed to cut a deal. I come here, finish my NEWTS, and they'll reduce my sentence," he explained quietly and Hermione didn't miss the pain in his voice._

 _"_ _That's- that's a good deal Draco," she surprised herself by saying and she saw him tilt his head at her before giving one small nod._

 _"_ _Except that I don't deserve it. I walk these halls Granger, I see the other people moving out of my path and I know I don't belong here. You want to know why I drink? It's because the_ _ **only**_ _reason I'm doing this is because it would kill my mother to lose us both."_

 _They were both silent then, the only sound that of their own breathing and she felt like the flask in her hand weighed far more than she could handle._

 _"_ _I modified my parent's memories," she said suddenly and she looked down to the floor, unsure of why she had told him that as she continued, "I sent them away to protect them but- but I don't know that I'll be able to get them back and- and sometimes I wonder if they're better off without me."_

 _He said nothing but she flipped the top of the flask and took a long pull, cringing slightly before she handed it back to him._

 _He accepted it gratefully and, surprisingly, took a drink without flinching. She was sure he would have made a comment about her tainting it with her muddy germs. Instead he eyed her carefully, drinking far more than could possibly be necessary. She finally gave up and turned, heading back towards the door without him._

 _"_ _Granger," he said quietly and she stopped with her hand on the knob, "It's daft you know. They could never be better off without you."_

 _She felt the corner of her lips pull up as she watched him lie back down, resuming his position from earlier and she walked out, leaving him to his thoughts._

She woke suddenly, unaware that she had even dozed off, as the floorboards squeaked quietly under his feet. She waited, not moving, as he slid out of his robes and in between the sheets. The dream, so fresh in her mind of her first real interaction with Draco, reminded her of the man he was. The man she knew was still in there. She slid across the bed then, moving to straddle his lap and she felt his cock jump at the friction.

"Hermione-" he said roughly as she leaned down and cut his words off with her lips, grinding her hips against his and moaning at the contact.

She felt him harden, his cock straining against his boxers, before he reached out and gripped her wrists and pushed her away.

"You're drunk-" he sighed.

"No-" she started but he shook his head, pushing her gently off of him so that she landed on her side of the bed.

"I saw the bottle of wine downstairs," he sighed, "I'd rather not have sex with someone who won't remember it."

He turned over then, his back facing her, and she swallowed the bile that threatened her throat before she too finally laid down, mirroring his position.

She was still like that when she woke, her hands fisted in the sheets and her cheeks wet and sticky. She wiped her face and slid out of the bed, not looking back as she jumped in the shower and washed away the evidence of her pain.

He was up when she finally left the bathroom, her mask perfectly composed, the bed made as though they had never even been there. She kept walking, unwilling to pause for even a moment as the events of last night threatened her stability.

He was there, at the table, his Daily in his hand as he nibbled on a piece of toast and sipped at his tea. Hermione grabbed a scone, eyeing the back of his head as she picked at the pastry, her appetite gone before he finally stood and grabbed his robe.

"I've got to get going, I'll be home late," he said, moving over to where she leaned against the counter and kissing her cheek gently, his eyes guarded as he moved away and Hermione dropped his gaze, willing herself to look at anything but the man before her. Her eyes landed on the invitation stuck to the fridge.

"Will you be home in time for the gala?" she asked him, staring at her teacup as though it held the answer to the mystery that had become her relationship.

"Right," Draco said, "The Gala. Of course. Wouldn't miss it."

Hermione tried to smile, the feel of her lips pulling up feeling foreign on her dry lips, as she watched Draco step into the floo and disappear and she willed herself not to do the same.

She arrived early to the café, half expecting Ginny not to show after the previous day's events and the way she had behaved. She was surprised then when the chair across from her scraped against the floor and she looked up to see Ginny sliding down into the seat with a hesitant look on her face.

"Look-"

"Hermione-"

They both spoke at the same time and Ginny smiled softly, "You first."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have snapped at you and it's just- I-" she paused, her words dying on her tongue before she finally continued on, "I've had a bad few weeks at work."

Ginny eyed her skeptically, "I thought- well I wondered if maybe my talking about the baby was too hard for you. I know you've wanted-"

"No!" Hermione said quickly, "Merlin no, I am so happy for you; and Harry too. I am! And I love to hear about your baby news. Really, I am sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

Ginny smiled then, "You're already forgiven… though honestly it would be much easier to forgive you if you bought me one of those chocolate chip scones up there."

Hermione laughed as she pushed herself out of her chair and up to the counter, biting back the small stab of guilt. She could have told Ginny of her problems with Draco. She wasn't exactly sure why she hadn't, but the thought of speaking her worries out loud was almost as bad as watching her boyfriend slowly pull away from her.

When she returned to the table it was like the previous day had never happened. She smiled as Ginny regaled her with the fact that she had sent Harry on a wild goose chase for the perfect fish and chips the night previous. By the time she left, she was sure it wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be. Tonight would be different. She was sure of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: You are all amazing! I was laughing at how many of you called Draco an expletive in your reviews. ha! Also, I have a lot of guest reviewers (hi guests!) asking questions and since I can't answer them to them I thought I would do that here.  
"Is Draco cheating on Hermione?"- I guess you'll have to wait and see.  
"Will you be doing more prompts soon?"- I would love to if there is interest!  
and finally,  
"Will Draco make it to the gala"... Hopefully this extra long chapter answers your question. Enjoy my lovelies! **

**Chapter 4**

She penned a quick note to Ronald, scrawling a few of her ideas for a proposal on the parchment with a quick 'hope this helps' as the salutation before she dove into her work, eager to get as much accomplished as she could before she left for the evening.

She was only partway through her first case file when the memo floated gently onto her desk and she picked it up to see Ron's messy scrawl,

 _You're the best Mione._

 _Love, Ron_

She chuckled quietly to herself, knowing her own way of apologizing had been accepted by the man. It was part of the reason why she was sure that she had made the right decision in not pursuing things further with Ronald than an unremarkable snog in the heat of the moment. The two would have murdered each other within the first year, she was sure of it.

Not that she and Draco had been much better.

 _"_ _I can't believe you!" she snarled, ripping her cloak from her shoulders and tossing it down on the bench that had appeared to her left._

 _"_ _Me? You were absolutely ridiculous, if I wanted a simpering, whimpering child to accompany me I would have asked Pansy," he snapped._

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" she roared, turning on him, her face heated, "You're the one that showed up three sheets to the wind as it were."_

 _"_ _Oh please," Draco said offhandedly as he crossed into the room more, his back to her. His hands were on his hips and she could see the sharp stab of his shoulder blades through his crisp white shirt, "I can handle my liquor Granger."_

 _The witch snorted and he rounded on her then._

 _"_ _You have something to say then say it! I'm not your precious little flunkies and I don't go out of my way to make sure_ _ **you're**_ _happy. I'm sorry I even asked you to attend with me," he spat the last of the words and turned around again, moving to stand at a window that she was fairly certain wasn't actually there._

 _She took a few deep breaths before she spoke again, "You have to stop doing this to yourself. You can't drown yourself in spirits every time things get hard. You have to deal with things-"_

 _He was quiet and for a moment she thought he was going to ignore her as he had done the rest of the times they had had this conversation; a lot. They had had it in the corridors as they did their patrol rounds together and in a back stairwell as she wrestled the flask from him and his hazy eyes. They had had it in harsh and biting whispers over books in the library._

 _"_ _Why do you_ _ **care**_ _?" he finally spat, bringing her back to the moment and she bit her lip as she watched his shoulders sag, his forehead pressing against the glass._

 _She swallowed, "Because- because I care for you Draco. Against everything I believe_ _,_ _you've weaseled your way into my life and like it or not- I can't help but care. It's why I'm here- trying."_

 _"_ _I didn't ask you to-" he said sharply and she wasn't sure whether he was talking about following him here, to the Room of Requirement after an embarrassing ordeal of a party, or caring about him._

 _"_ _I know," she said softly, and seemingly of their own accord her feet moved forward until she was beside him, their elbows brushing. Before she could talk herself out of it she reached up, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "But I want to."_

"Miss Granger?" she looked up to see Peggy standing in the doorway and she felt her blush rising in her cheeks at being caught in a daydream as the older witch smiled at her kindly, "Mrs. Nott owled, she wanted to remind you that you have plans to meet her today and kindly asked me to tell you that if you are not _punctual_ this time, she will make sure to send a howler to you and everyone else in the office."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smirked and glanced at the clock before she stood up, "Thank you Peggy, I'll go ahead and head that way so as to avoid Pansy's wrath."

Peggy gave her a grateful smile, no doubt remembering the _last_ time the willful witch hadn't gotten her way. An incident which Pansy felt the need to remind her of every few months, even though it hadn't really been Hermione's fault. She thought of Draco then, of his smug grin every time Pansy brought it up and she felt her heart twist before she pushed it down, sliding her arms into her cloak before grabbing her things and following Peggy out, locking her office up behind her as she went.

She made it to Pansy's with moments to spare, having had to stop by her house to change out of her work clothes. She let herself in, calling out as she set her bag down on the entryway table and looked to the grand staircase. She had, over time, grown used to the opulence that seemed to radiate from those in the inner circle of pure bloods. While Theodore and Pansy Nott no longer subscribed to the ideology of their fathers before them, they did still keep a lot of things. Like their love for galleons.

"Aunt Miney!" she smiled as little Vince rounded the corner, his hands held up as he barreled towards her and she caught him just before he grabbed hold of her skirt with his stinky, stained hands.

"Vincent Nott!" Pansy appeared, her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her lips, "What has mummy said about running in the house?"

"Not ta!" the little boy laughed and Pansy's demeanor softened then, smiling at her son as she held her hands out for him. "Come on then, Nan is waiting for you."

The little boy leaned up, kissing Hermione sloppily on the cheek and she smiled as she returned the gesture and then set him down, watching as he toddled off after his mother and she followed after them, arriving in the kitchen just as Briony Parkinson stepped into the floo and disappeared.

"Sorry about that, he had to have a snack before he went. You've got some jam on you- just there." She pointed at her own cheek and Hermione wiped her own off then as the witch laughed.

"It's okay," Hermione said softly and Pansy instantly looked at her as though she _knew_ something was off.

Pansy, however, was not like Ginny. For that, Hermione would be forever grateful. Having been raised in the higher class social circles that she was, Pansy knew better than to press for details. Hermione could tell the witch knew something was going on but she kept her mouth shut as she pulled her friend up the stairs and into her room, ready to start on their looks for the gala.

It was nice, she would admit, spending time with Pansy. While she sat watching the witch tame her stubborn hair into submission she could almost forget that her life was falling apart at the seams. The two witches talked and laughed about Pansy and Theo's children-and their first experiences in a muggle school- as well as Theo's experience watching the children all by himself for the first time a few days previous. By the time Pansy had finished her work, Hermione hardly recognized the woman in the mirror.

"You look _stunning_ , Hermione," she said, "Oh, I also have just the thing to go with your dress."

Hermione followed Pansy back to her room and watched as she pulled out a set of sapphire and silver jewels.

"Oh Pansy, I couldn't possibly-"

"Nonsense. These will go perfect with your gown and I have no business wearing them. I hardly ever get to dress up anymore. The life of a mum."

Hermione smiled and graciously accepted the offered box, "Thank you Pans."

"Of course, now _go_. Show Draco how spectacular you look. Just make sure he keeps his hands off of you long enough to get you to the gala. My first one in ages and I'd rather not be by myself all night."

Hermione hurried home after that, clutching the precious stones in her hand as she took the floo and ended up in her living room grate. She was glad that Pansy had cast extra charms on her hair, making sure to keep the elegant updo in place, as she stepped hurriedly out of the fireplace and into the living room.

She shouldn't have been surprised, she had become quite used to it over the past week, but seeing the house empty once more was enough to twist the already protruding knife wound in her gut. She walked through the living room and set her things down on the table, noticing the note stuck to the table magically.

 _Had some matters to attend to. Will meet you at the gala._

 _-D._

She bit her lip as she read through the note before quickly and efficiently balling it up and tossing it at the rubbish bin. She didn't even bother to check that she made it before she grabbed her things from the table and glided upstairs, determined not to let this ruin her uplifted mood.

* * *

Hermione apparated directly to the entrance of the Zabini estate. She checked her dress one last time before she pushed herself forward and up the stairs of the sprawling home and through the large front doors.

She had been here before, on Draco's arm and the house elf at the door greeted her kindly, taking her coat from her as soon as her feet had touched the marble floor just as they had every time before.

 _"_ _And don't, whatever you do, mention Zamora Zabini's husbands, her money, or anything she might have gotten from her past marriages…" Draco said with a smirk as Hermione looked wide eyed at the home before her, "Don't worry Granger, you'll do fine."_

 _Hermione swallowed but allowed it as she placed her arm on his and he led her up the stone walkway. It had been a shock, when Draco had asked her to attend the party with him. When she had asked if he was inviting her because he wanted her to go or because he wanted to incite a riot, he had only given her a cheeky grin. She had found herself wriggled into one of Ginny's nicer dresses and standing beside Draco as the doors slowly opened._

 _"_ _Master Malfoy, Miss Granger. A pleasure." The little elf squeaked and Hermione smiled kindly at the elf, ignoring the scoff that it earned her from her right._

 _"_ _Hello, it's a pleasure to be here," she supplied and the elf bowed so low it's long nose pressed against the floor._

 _"_ _May I take your coat?" it finally asked._

 _"_ _Of course," she smiled. When she went to take off her coat, however, Draco stopped her, turning her around to help her out of it himself. She ignored the shiver that ran through her as his hand moved the hair on her neck and his fingers grazed the exposed skin there._

 _She watched as he handed the coat to the elf and then leaned in, his full lips close to her neck as he whispered, "Remind me to thank the She-Weasel for that dress later, Granger."_

 _She was sure she had never blushed so much and she was still red when she officially met Blaise Zabini and his mother._

"Miss Granger," Zamora called to her as she entered the home, "I'm so glad you could make it. Draco is already in the ballroom I believe. I assure you can see yourself in?"

Hermione nodded as the witch flitted past and she bit back a smile. The witch was nothing, if not polite, because Hermione was sure she still didn't care for her.

She held her clutch in her hand, the beaded strap wrapped round her wrist tightly as she found her own way towards the gala and the tinkling of voices and music. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and walked into the ballroom with her head held high.

She smiled as she walked through the room, her eyes searching for Draco without even realizing it. A few people called to her and she acknowledged them with a smile and a wave before she finally spotted him. He looked dashing in his black dress robes, the color contrasting with his light complexion beautifully. She watched him as he moved effortlessly through the crowd with two flutes in his hands until he came gliding to a stop. The dark haired witch smiled up at him, accepting the proffered drink in his grasp with an easy laugh, and Hermione's breath caught in her throat at his responding smile. She swallowed harshly as she watched him lean down closer to the witch, his grin growing broader even still. Before she could stop herself she was walking, her feet tapping against the marble floors a bit too loudly as she made her way to her boyfriend.

"Draco-" she said as she reached him, her hand reaching out to grasp his arm and she felt him stiffen under her touch, "There you are, I've been looking for you."

He turned then, his gray eyes guarded and she felt the breath leave her lungs in one long exhale, "Sorry, I got held up and I didn't know if I would make it back in time."

"It's- it's alright," she said softly, trying to convey more in those words than just at that moment.

He straightened up then and his arm slid from her grasp, "Hermione, I'd like you to meet our new potions chair, Astoria Greengrass. Astoria, this is Hermione Gran-"

"I know who Hermione Granger is Draco," the witch laughed, the sound like music, "Doesn't everyone? It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Granger."

Hermione gave a tight smile as the witch stuck out her hand and she shook it gently before she let it go, "The pleasure it all mine. Draco, Pansy and Theo said they would be here and wanted to share a table with us-"

"Uh, yes, of course," Draco said and then, with a smirk, "Astoria, don't get into too much trouble tonight."

Astoria gave another one of her musical trills of laughter, "Of course not Draco."

Hermione nodded once at the witch before she turned on her heel, Draco's hand on the small of her back as they walked. Hermione, however, continued past the row of tables, following a long corridor until she saw an empty room. She slid inside of it and Draco did the same, closing the door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded before he had even turned all the way round.

"Tell you what?" he asked, his voice sharp.

"That you were working with her…" she hissed.

"Does it matter?" He asked roughly.

"Well one would assume when you start to work with your ex, you would let your current partner now," she seethed.

"Hermione," He sighed exasperatedly, "It was a long time ago and we were never together. We were betrothed and I called it off, _for you_. It doesn't really matter now does it?" his steely gray gaze meeting her own and she felt her stomach twist deep inside her as she realized the man she loved, had given so much for, was keeping something from her.

"No," she said coldly, "it doesn't."

She pushed through him then, ignoring him when he called out to her as she threw open the door and hurried out. She was halfway back to the ballroom when she remembered where she was and she slowed as she pushed through the partygoers, ignoring the voices that called out to her as though she didn't hear them as she escaped out of the open back doors.

The back garden had been charmed, of that much she was sure. The chill that had settled over them lately was all but gone and she was comfortable without her coat as she walked through the bushes and shrubs, trying to calm her aching heart and mind. It wasn't until she had reached the fountain at the middle of the garden- a massive rendering of Ms. Zabini and a young Blaise that Draco continually poked fun of- that she stopped.

She took a few deep, steadying breaths until she was sure that the her traitorous eyes weren't going to betray her before she backed up and turned to head back to the party. She only made it a step before she ran into a wall of solid muscle and with an oomph she collided with the person before her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" she cried, steadying herself on the broad chest before she looked up to meet his eyes… "Viktor?"

"It is you!" he laughed and Hermione realized though he still had a bit of an accent it wasn't' nearly as thick, "I'm sorry, I saw you leave and thought I recognized the hair."

She smiled then, despite herself, before she finally realized she was still in his arms. She chuckled awkwardly as she pushed herself away from him.

"I just…needed some air."

"It's great to see you Hermione," he smiled.

"Hey, you got it right!" she laughed and he did too, a bit of the awkwardness evaporating.

"You could say I've been… how you say… practicing?" she nodded at him and he smiled, holding his arm out to her, "It's a lovely night, care to walk for a bit? For old time sake?"

She debated with herself then, her eyes flitting to the glow that came from the gala still in full swing and she thought of Draco. She hesitated only a moment more before she remembered the look in his eyes in the room; guarded and careful. She finally nodded and slid her arm through his and they started to walk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: I would like to take a moment to thank HufflepuffMommy. She is amazing and awesome and pretty much my internet bestie and she edited this thing for me (while also yelling at me and threatening. ;)) So she deserves lots of love!  
I wasn't going to update today seeing as we run a Haunted house and tonight will be busy but Great Scott you guys are awesome! I love each and every one of your reviews and I LOVE reading them.  
I wanted to say this to a couple of the reviewers; Hermione and Draco have been together for 8 years. This means that they have been through a lot together and, presumably, love each other. To me, this means that even if Draco is being an arse because...whatever reason, she isn't going to immediately up and leave him. Also, about the incantation, I always just imagined it was something that had to be done by the person themselves. I don't know why. But take it as you will. I am so happy you are invested in this story enough to care about those things and I hope that you enjoy it enough that you can look past the "ooc" of it enough to see it through. (Also, It's Dramione, it's going to be at least slightly OOC no matter what so...) **

**_***Just a warning, this chapter has a scene that might make some people uncomfortable. It is marked by asterisks and you can skip the area between them if you want._ *****

 **Chapter 5**

By the time they made their way back to the house, and the party in full swing, they had reminisced their time at the Yule ball. Krum, she finds, is more talkative than he had been previously. He regaled her with the story of his travel to England in which he ended up with the wrong portkey and the subsequent confusion when he wound up in the kitchen of a witch who tried to hit him with a frying pan. She was smiling when they reached the patio that led to the ballroom and she realized it was the first time she hadn't had to force it in what feels like ages. In the time that she spent outside she also knew she needed to talk with Draco. Her eyes wandered the crowd, the music playing over the din of voices, until they spotted the telltale blonde hair. She watched as he spun Astoria around the dance floor, her gray dress and pale skin complimenting his and she felt sick as he tipped his head back and laughed.

White hot jealousy roared within her as the need to tear across the dance floor and pull him out of her arms became nearly blinding before she tamped it down. Instead, she turned to Viktor, "Care to dance?"

He smiled, "Thought you would never ask."

She took his extended arm then, letting him lead her onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him as his other hand linked their fingers together and they started the slow waltz. She swallowed tightly, forcing her eyes forward and trained on his. He smiled down at her and she grimaced as she stepped on his toes.

"I'm sorry-" she breathed and he laughed throatily in response.

"You're doing wonderful Hermione," he assured her, his voice soft and sincere and his smile even more so. She returned it, feeling her confidence grow as the steps returned to her.

 _"_ _You're a lousy dancer," he snapped and she could smell the tangy firewhisky on his breath._

 _"_ _Well, you're a lousy teacher," she retorted, "and a pissy drunk."_

 _He smiled then and pulled her closer to him, "Don't pretend you don't like it."_

 _"_ _Shut up Malfoy," she growled but she didn't push him away as they continued their awkward waltz._

 _She had danced before. Had spent time dancing in her youth, until her Hogwarts letter had arrived. This was different though she couldn't quite her finger on it._

 _"_ _Stop thinking-" Malfoy groaned and she realized she had stumbled again, his toes suffering for her absent mindedness._

 _"_ _Sorry-" she grumbled._

 _When she had first mentioned the idea of the Victory Ball to Malfoy over their head duties meeting, he had simply grunted before they moved on. With the date of the ball quickly approaching she had started to panic about her lack of dancing skills. After all, it was the Golden Trio that were to be spotlighted and the thought of making a fool of herself in front of so many people made her want to shrivel up and hide. When Malfoy had told her to shut up and meet him in the Room of Requirement, she hadn't thought he meant to_ _ **help**_ _her. Surprise was an understatement._

 _"_ _Granger," he snapped, "you're doing it again."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry!" she cried again and she groaned as she tried to pull her hands from his, "This is hopeless, I'm never going to be able to do this and I might as well just-"_

 _She was cut off as his fingers fisted in her hair, pulling her lips to his roughly. He tasted like spearmint and whisky and her breath left her in one long woosh as his tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip. She gaped as he continued to kiss her until her legs were threatening to give out, her mind reeling, and then he stopped. He pulled away, smirking down at her as she reached up to touch her swollen lips with the tips of her fingers._

 _He intercepted her hand, lacing their fingers together and wrapping his arm tightly around her waist as they started to move._

 _She didn't stumble after that._

She grimaced as she stepped on Viktor's toes once more but the man seemed to pay no mind, his smile never faltering as he turned her around the dance floor once more.

"May I cut in?" a voice asked, low and steady, and she felt the thrum of electricity in her core as she felt his arm snake around her waist, not waiting for a reply.

He was there then, his gray eyes flashing with anger and protectiveness, before his arm tightened around her waist, his fingers digging into the bone of her hip.

They didn't speak as they danced along, following the steps of the waltz as though it was made for them and them for each other. Hermione could feel the annoyance rolling off of him in waves; could feel it in the press of his fingertips too tightly on her hip but she didn't dare care. She didn't dare utter an annoyance for fear that he would retreat again. She held just as tightly, her fingernails digging into the sleeve of his dress robes as they finished out their song.

When it finally ended, she stared up at him, her eyes searching his but just as quick as the mask had dropped it was there again; the cool indifference that seemed to reach out with icy hands to push her away.

She clenched her jaw as she pulled away and turned on her heel, leaving the way she came and ignoring Pansy's voice as she called out to her, not even bothering to stop for her coat. She hurried out the front door and down the steps and turned on the spot, apparating into their front yard.

She stood there for a moment, watching her breath fog the air before her as she listened to the crickets in the dark, playing their nightly song. A neighbor's dog barked somewhere in the distance and she shook her head, pulling her keys out of her beaded bag and heading inside her dark and empty house.

* * *

With one last wistful sigh she shut the box on the lid of the jewelry, setting it down on her marble countertop and turning out the light in the bathroom. She padded across the bedroom, slipping in between the sheets and stretching the covers up to her chin as she fought off the chill that surrounded her in the empty bed.

The door banged open then and she jumped, letting out a little squeak as she sat up, reaching for her wand on the bedside table. Before she could cast anything, he was there, his brow furrowed and his eyes sharp even in the dark.

He crossed the room , ripping his robes off as he advanced, until he reached the bed. He crawled up the mattress then, pulling her knickers off and tossing them across the room. She gulped as he continued his advancement, grabbing her leg tightly and wrapping it around his hip. He waited, for one brief moment and his hard grey gaze met hers, asking. She nodded once, her jaw clenched angrily, and he pushed forward, sinking into her.

Her eyes watered at first at the feeling of him entering her. She reached out, biting on his collarbone as he started to move. He thrust in and out of her, his mouth sucking and nipping at the skin on her neck as his other hand kept her leg wrapped firmly around him.

Her hips bucked against his, begging for more, and he obliged as he pressed deeper and harder and angrier into her even still. They moved together, their bodies tense and tight until the fire inside of her became too much and suddenly she was falling over the edge, milking his cock as she cried out. He bent forward then, pressing his forehead against her shoulder as he too, came undone.

He moved off of her then, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, his shoulders hunched forward as he hung his head.

She laid quietly, her eyes staring up at the ceiling as she felt the sting of his fingerprints all over her body.

"Draco-" she started, knowing they needed to talk.

He stood then, reaching over to grasp her wand from her bedside table and tossing it to her, "Don't forget the incantation," he said sharply, not looking back as he went into the bathroom and shut the door, the turning of the lock resounding loudly in the empty space of their bedroom.

Hermione's mouth was dry as she spoke the words, her wand shaking as her vision blurred and she set her wand down shakily when she was done, turning over in the bed and facing the wall, ignoring the sting of tears and the dampness on her pillow as she fell into a fitful sleep.

He was gone when she woke in the morning and she wasn't surprised that he didn't even leave a note. Hermione knew they were supposed to be at his mother's for brunch and while the thought of curling up alone sounded far more appealing, she forced herself out of her pyjamas and into the shower before she stepped into the floo and called out for Draco's childhood home.

 _"_ _My mother wants to meet you," he said, his voice tight._

 _"_ _W-what?" she stuttered, looking up from the essay in her hand to see Draco leaning against the nearest bookcase._

 _"_ _My mother. She wants to meet you."_

 _"_ _Why?" she grimaces at the way the word leaves her mouth, "I mean, I've met your mother."_

 _"_ _Yes, well, I think she wants to meet you under better circumstances than my aunt torturing you on her drawing room floor."_

 _Hermione scowled at his blasé description of the last time she had 'visited' the manor._

 _"_ _Look, you can say no," he finally said, moving to sit down opposite her and pulling his own essay out. It was nice, she had to admit, knowing that Malfoy would rather set his own robes on fire than let her do his work for him, "she just wanted to meet you since… since we've been spending so much time together."_

 _He set to work then, ignoring her linger gaze, and she watched as he worked on his assignment. His long blonde lashes fluttered against his sharp cheekbones, still gaunt from the year before. She had noticed, in the past few weeks that his drinking had lessened. Though he still carried his flask, hidden in the breast pocket of his robes, he no longer drank from it as much. His posture was more rigid, less droopy and though still ringed with black circles, his gray eyes had lost some of their hazy dullness._

 _"_ _Okay," she said, the word surprising even herself and she bit her lip as she finished the word she had been writing on her paper before she looked up to see him staring at her, "What?"_

 _Draco leaned back in his chair then, his eyes scrutinizing her before he finally shook his head, "nothing."_

Hermione arrived in the fireplace in the formal dining room. She shook off the soot that had followed her and stepped out onto the gleaming white floors. It seemed as though no one had heard her arrival and she paused, considering what she should do. Shrugging, she finally stepped forward, letting her feet carry her to the smaller, less formal dining room that they usually held their brunches in. The door was open, though only just, and Hermione stopped short when she heard the din of voices from inside.

"No Mother-" Draco said roughly, his voice sharp and firm.

"Draco-"

"I said _no_ ," he all but roared and Hermione felt her eyes widen. In all the time she had been with Draco she had never heard him so much as raise his voice to his mother, "And neither will you."

Narcissa said something then, too quietly to hear, though she strained herself trying to catch it.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm tired of this mother. Of all of it but… I can't. Not yet."

Hermione gasped then, reaching up quickly to cover her mouth as she hurriedly stepped back down the hallway and into the formal dining room she had arrived in.

"Hermione," Narcissa's voice called, stopping her in her tracks, "I thought I heard you arrive."

Hermione paused, closing her eyes tightly before she finally turned around and the gave the witch a tight smile, "Sorry, I just- I'm not really feeling much up to brunch Narcissa-"

"Nonsense," the woman smiled tightly, moving forward to take her arm, "Draco is already here and waiting."

Hermione didn't put up a fight at the older woman started to pull her through the home, their steps slow and steady. They had made it halfway down the long hallway before Narcissa spoke again, "I do hope you'll forgive me this Hermione but I was wondering if you would be so kind as to talk with my son?"

"No offense but I don't think Draco wants to speak with me-"

Narcissa leveled her with a stare, cutting off her words, "And how would you know if you didn't speak with him? Hermione, I will admit that when Draco first spoke of you all those years ago I was hesitant. Our pasts were just too different for you to end up being anything meaningful to him. But… I was wrong. You've become much more than I could have ever hoped for. I told him, long ago, that I would stay out of his relationships and I intend to keep that promise but I am urging you now to speak with him. Don't give up on the boy just yet."

They reached the door to the dining room then and Narcissa turned, giving her a soft pat on her cheek then before she slid gracefully in through the open doors and Hermione steeled herself as she soon followed after, joining the two Malfoys at the table as she settled in for what was sure to be an unpleasant meal.

 **A/N: Please don't curse me yet. I do NOT condone Draco's actions or Hermione's for that matter as I hope I wrote it enough to show that she was a willing participant.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: I am still completely shell shocked by the amount of reviews, views, favorites, and follows this story has gotten and we're only just now about halfway through. I LOVE every time I open my inbox to find more notifications and I love that you are all so invested. I'm sorry I didn't get to update yesterday as I had planned (we put down new flooring in our dining room and apparently my husband doesn't like when I just watch him do all the work. I can't imagine why not.) But it's here today and it's the longest chapter yet! I hope that makes up for the wait.  
**

 **Some questions I have received include whether I would possibly write the story of how this Draco and Hermione came to be (by more than one person actually) I love that you want to know more. I will say that we revisit them a few more times so at the end of this tale, if you still want more I might revisit it.**

 **Also, I made a mention to a bug we have here called "Fireflies" or as we like to call them in these parts- "Lightnin' bugs" (say it with an accent, it makes all the difference.) and I've only just found out that they _might_ not be present in Europe or, at least, where our story takes place. Sorry if this little bit of inaccuracy _bugs_ you. (See what I did there?) **

**Chapter 6**

"So Draco mentioned to me that you were at the gala last night," Narcissa started as she spooned some soup into her mouth, staring at Hermione expectantly.

Hermione's eyes darted to Draco then who seemed to have found his brunch suddenly and extremely fascinating. "Yes, it was a lovely evening," she finished as she glanced back at Narcissa.

"How wonderful. I do know how Zamora enjoys hosting such things. It's a shame I had a previous engagement with my sister."

Hermione nodded, "How is Andromeda?" she asked, eager to move the conversation away from the disaster that was the previous evening.

"Wonderful, she told me to extend an offer of tea with you. Teddy was eager to hear of you as well, he asked when Draco would be stopping by to play Quidditch with him again."

Hermione smiled despite herself then, thinking of the boy they had all taken under their wings, "What color is his hair now?"

"Chartreuse actually," Narcissa smiled.

Hermione glanced at Draco then, only to find him swirling the contents of his goblet around, his eyes fixed on his mother as he sat rigidly in his chair.

"Well," she said, cutting into her meal, "I'll have to be sure to stop by sometime soon."

The rest of the meal passed rather unpleasantly. Draco continued to be distant, answering the questions his mother threw at them both with short replies or grunts if he could manage it. Hermione felt her hope completely and utterly squash as she finished her meal and then wiped her mouth with her napkin before she stood up.

"I'm sorry Narcissa, I really do have to go. I have some business matters to attend to," she lied easily, pushing her chair back further. Narcissa, ever the host and picture of pureblood etiquette, quickly came around to kiss her cheek.

"I understand dear, but please, stop by sometime. We'll have tea."

Hermione swallowed at the sharp inflection of her voice, knowing it wasn't a request so much as a demand. She nodded once and pulled away, not bothering to glance at Draco as she headed back out and down the hallway.

She was almost there when she heard his footsteps behind her and she chanced a glance over her shoulder to see him walking a safe distance away from her. She said nothing as she grabbed a pinch of floo powder and made to step into the grate.

He was there then, his hand gripping her upper arm, "I have some errands to run," he explained, "Don't wait up for me."

She scoffed and pulled her arm out of his grasp roughly and she saw a hurt look flash deep within his eyes before he stepped forward, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks gently as he bent his lips down to meet hers.

Almost immediately she felt it, the current that ran through her as her heartbeat stepped up. His lips were not soft; not cautious or wary. Nor were they angry or indecisive and for just a moment she let herself feel it. She leaned into his touch, her own hand coming up to cover his as she allowed him to lead their interaction, savoring the sweet taste of him on her tongue before- all too suddenly- he pulled away.

He looked at her once more then, his eyes soft and lingering and she couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something there; just below the surface.

He didn't wait for her then as he stepped around her and into the floo, disappearing in a burst of green flames and at the sound of heels approaching the room, she quickly did the same.

* * *

Hermione was surprised when she woke the next morning to find Draco in their bed, his hand reaching out across the soft, downy mattress as though his fingers were searching for her.

She bit her lip as she laid there; watching him sleep peacefully, the sun shining through the window as it slowly began to light up the room.

The minutes ticked by and she watched him, committing every little part of his face to her memory; The tiny scar on his bottom lip and the freckles that just faintly rested along his brow. She smiled as she reached out, smoothing the errant blonde hair out of his face and he blinked, his eyes catching her in the movement. She froze, her hand touching the soft fringe and she thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips before it too, was gone quickly.

He pulled away then, disappearing into the bathroom as the lock on the door sounded like a death sentence.

She dressed robotically, her mind on the man behind the door where she could hear the shower running, before she made her way downstairs.

It was a tradition for them, their late Sunday breakfast, and she was halfway through making the eggs when she realized she didn't even know if he would be staying for it.

She continued on, whisking and stirring and frying, as she tried to not let her mind think of what she would do if he left. Again.

His throat cleared and she jumped, turning to see him standing in the doorway, a look of uncertainty on his face, "Do you need any help?"

She wanted to tell him yes, as she so often did when she was cooking in their shared kitchen. She wanted to demand that he tell her what was going on, demand that he help her make it right. Instead she shook her head 'no' mutely and listened as he sat down at the kitchen table and unfolded his Daily.

She plated the meal and slid it in front of him before doing the same with her own. She ate her meal in silence, watching the moving picture of her and Viktor Krum dancing on the front page, tasting none of it as it slid down her too dry throat.

The silence dragged on until, finally, she could take it no longer.

"I- what did I do? Please Draco, I've been wracking my brain and- what did I do?"

He looked up at her then, setting his wrists against the table as he held his utensils, and it looked as though the light had left his eyes, "Nothing."

"Well, obviously _something_ because a week ago you were telling me you loved me but now I can't remember the last time you even looked at me," she spat, pushing her plate towards the middle of the table.

"It has nothing to do with-"

"Nothing to do with me? Is that what you're going to say? Because if so you might as well just save it. I'm not stupid Draco, you've said so yourself-countless times- and you're hiding something from me. I just want to know _what it is_."

 **"** ** _It's nothing_**." He snarled, his voice low and he picked up his fork again, stabbing it into a sausage link.

Hermione grit her teeth so hard she felt her jaw crack, "Are you fucking her?"

His fork clattered to the table then, "What?"

"I said, _are. You. Fucking. Her?"_ she ground out.

He narrowed his eyes at her then, "What?"

"Are you?" she demanded and she was vaguely aware of a glass shattering off to her right.

"You're being mental!" he yelled.

She pushed herself away from the table then, her eyes trained on his as she picked up her plate and tossed it into the sink with a clang before she picked up her things and walked out the front door, letting it slam loudly shut behind her.

She was numb as she walked up the pebbled walkway and for a moment she was startled, not really remembering apparating in the first place, but she pushed forward, walking straight into Harry and Ginny's house without even bothering to knock.

Both men looked up from where they sat playing wizard's chess and she stared at them, dropping her purse on the entryway table absently.

"'Mione?" Harry asked, "What's wrong?"

Her carefully constructed composure cracked then as the first tears started to roll down her face in thick and heavy waves and both men abandoned their game to pull her into them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as she cried into his neck, unable to control the sobs that were wracking her body, "Ginny! Come here please!"

Hermione was aware of Ginny's arrival, of a chair being procured as she was unceremoniously pushed into it and of her friends handing her various things as she tried to slow the hiccupping cries that had overtaken her.

"Is it Draco?" Ginny asked, and Hermione nodded once, "Is he alright?" Hermione nodded again and Ginny sighed. "Did something happen between you?" Hermione again, nodded and she heard Ron curse while Harry jumped to his feet as Ginny squeaked her protest. "Harry James Potter, No!"

"No Ginny, I warned him." Harry snapped, "Ron warned him, Dad warned him. George, Bill…"

"Harry, stop!" Ginny yelled and Hermione wiped at her eyes as she regained her composure just in time so see Ginny sealing the floo, "That's not going to help anything."

"She's right," Hermione said shakily and the other three looked over at her guiltily.

"What's going on Hermione?" Ginny asked, reaching out to hook her arm through her friends before she looked back at the boys, "We're going to make tea in the kitchen. Do _not_ even _think_ about leaving this room."

Hermione heard the men's grumbled compliance just as Ginny led her into the kitchen and shut the door behind them.

* * *

"Have you talked to him about any of this?" Ginny asked as she finished pouring the four cups of tea and Hermione finished telling Ginny everything.

"I tried," Hermione sighed sadly, "He blew up about it."

"Blew up as in-"

"He didn't hurt me," she said quickly, "Draco wouldn't… he would never hurt me."

Ginny hummed but said nothing more as she loaded a tray with the tea and then turned back to her friend, "You're welcome to stay here, as long as you need, you know that but you might need to let them know you're okay," she nodded her head to where Hermione knew the boys were probably still stewing.

Hermione agreed as she followed Ginny back into the living room where the boys stood by their abandoned game of chess.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked quietly and she nodded, "You can stay here you know, if you want."

Hermione straightened up then and looked around at her best friends, "No, I think I need to go home but… could I stay here? Until dinner tonight?"

Harry smiled and pulled her against him, resting his chin on her head, "Of course."

"Might want to charm your complexion though, you know mum will go crazy if you come looking like that," Ron said with a laugh.

"Nah, she'll probably see right through that too," Harry said offhandedly. Ginny and Ron laughed as he recounted the tale of the time he had charmed a cut on his cheek from auror training from the elder witch and how she had sent a howler to the head of the department in the middle of the night. Hermione felt a smile tug on her lips as she thought of the matronly woman and she tried to give in and let go. She ignored the sticky feeling of dried tears on her cheeks until she too joined in on the laughter of her friends.

When the time came for the quartet to leave for the Burrow, Hermione almost felt normal again. She allowed Ginny to cast a charm on her face, alleviating the swollen and puffy eyes, before they all went one by one into the floo.

Hermione smiled as she walked through the grate, the smell of freshly baked bread invading her senses, and Molly's voice resonating throughout the house as Harry appeared behind her.

"Mum!" Ginny called from where she stood taking off her coat and the witch appeared in the doorway, wiping her hands on her apron.

"You're late-" she said simply, her face serious but not stern.

"Ginny more than others aye," Ron snickered, ducking out of the back door as Molly tossed a glare his way.

"Hermione!" Molly said when she caught sight of her, "You look peaky dear, come in and I'll make you some tea."

Ginny chuckled quietly and Hermione smiled as she reached out to grab onto the laughing witch, "Of course Mrs. Weasley, in fact, Ginny was just telling me she was having a bit of morning sickness. I'm sure you know things that can help with that."

Ginny glared at her and it was Hermione's turn to laugh, ducking into the kitchen and helping herself to a cup of tea as Molly rounded in on Ginny, Hermione's peaky look long since forgotten.

Neville arrived, with Hannah in tow, waving at Hermione before he joined the men in the garden under the guise of setting up tables. Hannah made her way in to help Mrs. Weasley, the only one brave enough to do so. Lavender arrived and Hermione nodded at the nervous looking witch before Ron quickly grabbed her, pulling her up the stairs and out of sight. The burrow slowly filled, an ebb of people moving in and out of the warm home and Hermione sat watching as each one arrived until Mrs. Weasley called for her to help set the table.

She stood then, moving to grab the utensils as Ginny rolled her eyes at her, "Thanks for that by the way. Also, I'm no longer _allowed_ to set the table with magic."

"Who's rule? Your mum's or Harry's?" Hermione snickered despite herself.

"Both. They're probably worried I'm going to impale myself on a butter knife," Ginny growled and Hermione bit back a smile as the two worked together to set the table the muggle way.

They were also the first to choose their seats as Molly yelled for everyone to come eat and they sat together, eyeing the large amount of food that seemed to make the table sag a bit under its weight.

"It's a good thing mum had the kitchen extended after the fire," Ron said as he pulled out Lavender's chair for her across from Hermione and then sat down on the opposite side, "Not sure how she'd fit all these people in here otherwise."

"And this isn't even all of them," Ginny mused as she helped herself to a rather large helping of roasted potatoes, "Anna and Teddy couldn't make it because Teddy has a cold and Percy and Audrey are on holiday with the children oh and Drac-" she trailed off then, her eyes flitting to Hermione in apology.

"Where is Draco?" George asked loudly, "He needs to pay up on that bet we had."

"He's-" Ginny started as the fireplace lit up again and Hermione held her breath, waiting for the telltale blonde hair to appear only to be disappointed.

"Is that…" Ron asked, leaning over the table, his voice pitching at the end.

"Viktor!" Arthur smiled, standing up to welcome the man to the house, "So glad you could make it."

"So sorry I am late," their Bulgarian guest said, his eyes roaming the already full table.

"No," Molly smiled, "It's absolutely alright, we were just getting started."

They shifted around, everyone moving slightly as they conjured another chair and Ron shoved it excitedly between him and Lavender who, to her credit, only looked slightly put out.

"Everyone dig in," Molly said as soon as he was settled.

Viktor smiled as Ron began passing him the food eagerly, his plate full before anyone else's. "I'm good now thank you," he finally said as Ron tried to pass him the gravy boat once more.

"Oh, right." Ron said, a blush forming on his cheeks and Hermione smiled to herself as she tucked into her roast.

Conversation picked up then; Ginny and George argued over the newest addition to the Holyhead Harpies who was taking over in Ginny's absence, while Harry and Ron discussed the merits of some new auror training the department had implemented recently.

"How are you Hermione?" she looked up to see Viktor Krum looking at her expectantly.

"Oh- um… I'm fine. Thank you." She said simply with a shrug before she set down her knife and looked more closely at the man, "I didn't know you were staying in the area, after the gala."

"You don't know yet?" it was Arthur that spoke this time and Hermione realized the rest of the table had fallen silent around her.

"Know what?" she asked, looking expectantly at the man.

He shook his head, "No matter, you'll find out soon enough."

Hermione was confused but Arthur turned, asking Harry a question about a spark plug he had found and she shook her head, looking back to Viktor.

He smiled at her kindly, "You left before I could say good-bye at the gala."

She nodded, looking down at her plate once more as she speared a green bean with the prong of her fork a little too forcefully. "Yeah, sorry… about that."

She said nothing else, instead choosing to focus on her meal as others took up the conversation around her. Once the meal was done and the table cleared, everyone moved to the garden. Hermione sat in one of the chairs, one of Mrs. Weasley's knitted blankets draped across her lap as she held Roxanne there.

"Please?" Freddie said, bouncing on the balls of his feet and Hermione smiled as Viktor nodded, reaching out to pick the boy up and hoist him onto his shoulder once more, letting him see the game of pick up his uncles had started with his mum and dad.

"Mr. Krum, me too?" Little Victoire asked, her blonde hair trailing behind her and Krum smiled as he knelt down to gently hoist the little girl onto his shoulders.

"Alright now?" he asked them both as the adults zoomed up once more and both the children cheered in response.

"Me! Me!" Roxie smiled and Hermione chuckled into her hair.

"I think he's out of shoulders Rox," she explained.

Roxanne pouted for a moment before a twinkling light in the grass caught her attention. She squealed in delight and slid off Hermione's lap as she took off after the insect. Hermione smiled as Krum finally put down the other two and they too took off after the bright little creatures that had appeared in the grass.

He sat down beside her, his eyes trained on the game above him.

"I'm surprised you got away from them at all," she joked.

He laughed, "They're wonderful children." He looked at her hesitantly before adding, "I'm surprised you and… Ron don't have any children yet."

She snorted at that, looking up to where Ron was playing keeper against his sister and Angelina's team. "Ronald and I aren't together."

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

Hermione shook her head, leaning back against the chair, "We tried, right after the war, to make it work. But there was too much there. Grief and pain, they change people… it just, didn't work out. He's still one of my best friends though. What about you? Any children of your own?"

He shook his head then, "No, I've had no time for relationships until not long ago when I retired after a tampered bludger took out my knee."

"I had no idea," she said quietly.

"It's, how you say, not a big deal?" she nodded and he continued, "it's why I enjoyed spending time with you before. You were never caught on my name on the quidditch pitch."

She smiled at him, turning to look back up at the game above them just as Ginny grabbed the snitch out of the sky and Angelina let out a loud whoop, the kids joining from the ground.

"You're turning my own children against me?" George asked loudly in mock indignation as he glided to the ground.

Hermione and Krum both laughed as the children all but ignored their father as they flew past him to their mum and Aunt Ginny.

"We should probably get going," Harry said as he approached the pair, "Ginny is knackered."

Ginny rolled her eyes but gave a large yawn then and Hermione smirked as she too stood up, "I should go too. It was nice to see you again Viktor."

He stood then, grabbing her hand gently and bringing the knuckles up to his mouth and placing a soft kiss there, "Until next time."

Harry gave her a teasing grin as she turned to find him holding out her coat for her. "Stop," she warned, her stomach turning already as they walked to the floo together where Ginny was getting loaded up with leftovers to take home.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over?" Harry asked, lightly, his voice low.

"I have work tomorrow and my things are at home," she explained lightly.

Harry nodded, "Look, if you need help. If he-"

"Harry-" she sighed.

"I mean it Hermione if he so much as-"

She felt the anger bubble within her then. She knew Harry had always had qualms about her relationship with Draco, despite his assurances otherwise. "Draco would never hurt me Harry."

"Hermione," he groaned, reaching out to grasp her arm, "that's not what I meant. Just… we're here okay? You're not alone."

She breathed, letting her anger dissipate because, after all, he was just trying to look out for her, "I know and thank you."

He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead once before he stepped into the floo, taking the armload of food from Ginny before he disappeared. Ginny gave a wave before she too, disappeared.

Hermione took the plate of food Molly offered, letting the woman hug her too tightly before she pinched her cheeks and sent her on her way.

She floo'd home and stepped out of the grate, stopping as her eyes landed on the man at the table, his tie loose around his neck and a full tumbler of firewhisky in his hands.

 **A/N: Don't hate me! Review because that just makes me want to post sooner. (And yes, I'm a mom so I'm skilled at this bribery stuff. )  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: 45. 45 reviews on that last chapter. I was _going_ to wait and post tomorrow but when the emails just kept rolling in I knew I had to give you guys _something_. You are all brilliant and I love you and I hope this lives up to your expectations.  
Also, I really _am_** **sorry about that last cliff hanger.  
**

 **Chapter 7**

"Did you have a good time?" he asked as soon as she had landed on their floor, his eyes hard even in the distance between them.

"I did," she said shortly, crossing the room to put the food in the fridge. "Did you finally finish your work on time?" she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth but she refused to take them back. Instead she watched as his back stiffened and he took another long pull from the liquid in his glass.

He grimaced as he set down the half empty glass, running his finger along the rim as he avoided making eye contact, "Obviously not as quick as you," his words were quiet but venomous and she felt the sting of them as they reached her ears.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she yelled and she watched as he merely shook his head and picked up his drink to finish it off. "You're drinking again? Draco-"

"Stop," he said as he stood up, "If I wanted a lecture I would go to my mother's- or Molly."

She sighed as he passed by, grabbing his coat off the back of the couch and shrugging it on.

"I'm meeting up with Blaise, don't wait up."

"Draco," she started to protest but stopped when she realized it was falling on deaf ears as he trudged into the fireplace and promptly disappeared.

* * *

The loud banging woke her.

Even almost a decade later and her first instinct was still to grab her wand. Instead, she stilled her heart, placing her palm over her chest as she listened to the sounds of the night.

She had just relaxed, though only just, when the pounding sounded again. She did grab her wand this time as she stood up and grabbed her dressing gown, using it to hide the slim piece of wood.

"I'm coming-" she called to no one in particular as she hurried down the steps as the pounding sounded again. She flung open the door mid-knock, her mouth falling open, "Blaise?"

"Granger," the man smirked, giving her a mighty wink, "Think I found something that belongs to you."

She sighed as she saw the state Draco was in, his shirt unbuttoned at the top and his hair a tousled mess.

"Here, come in," she said, moving out of the way as the man half carried- half dragged her drunken boyfriend to the sofa.

"You're a good mate-" Draco slurred, reaching out to clap Blaise on the shoulder before he gave a mighty hiccup and then groaned as he rolled face first into the cushion.

Blaise tutted and reached down to put the man's legs up on the couch with him despite the nearly unconscious man's arguments then headed back towards the door.

"Is- is everything alright Hermione?" Blaise asked, turning to lean against the frame, using his forearm for support.

"Everything is fine Blaise-" she said, her eyes darting to the side to look at her inebriated boyfriend.

"Right, right, it's just, I haven't seen him this bad since…" he trailed off and she knew he was thinking about before.

"Thank you," she said softly as she tried to reassure the man before her, "But he really is fine."

Blaise nodded and looked back to her, the worry replaced with a cheeky gleam in his eye, "Well, if you ever get tired of his arse, you know where I am-"

Hermione yelped as a burst of yellow-green light pushed the man away from her and she looked over to see Draco pointing his wand lazily in their direction, "Sod off Zabini. Next time I won't miss."

Blaise rolled his eyes but winked at Hermione none the less as he bid them good-bye and then disappeared down the walk.

"Draco-" Hermione breathed as she moved towards the man. She could smell the liquor on him, as though it was emanating from his core and she grimaced as she remembered the last time he had been like this. She knew something was bothering him but it was beyond her to find out what. She scowled as she stepped forward and kneeled to take off his shoes and then his pants, ignoring his weak- and drunken- protests. "I'm going to get your potion Draco, we're talking about this tomorrow."

She didn't leave room for any arguments as she walked up the steps and into the small washroom, grabbing the vial they kept on hand for situations like this before she made her way back down to where Draco lay.

He was snoring slightly when she returned and she watched him for a moment before she shook her head. Setting the potion down on the table she reached across to grab the blanket they kept on the back for chilly nights in front of the fire, before she draped it over his still form. She paused as she pulled away, watching the crease between the man's brows as he snored on, she finally leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the skin just between his brow.

She pulled away then, making to turn around and head back to their room, when his hand reached out, snaking around her wrist and she froze against the feeling of his skin on hers. She turned, noting the steady and even breaths still coming from him as he rolled towards her on the couch, taking her arm with him. She kneeled then, coming close to Draco's face as he murmured softly, still sleeping, "I'm sorry 'Mione. I'm so so sorry."

* * *

The couch was empty when she woke next and she frowned deeply as she took in the sight of the blanket, folded and replaced on the back of the couch as though he had never been there. The only clue that he had been, that it hadn't all been some twisted dream of hers, was the stopper that he had left on the table.

She picked it up, running the cork between her fingers before she finally tossed it into the rubbish bin and picked up her briefcase before floo-ing to the ministry.

She was in no mood for coffee. She only hoped Ginny would understand.

The office was empty when she arrived and she used it to her advantage as she quickly and efficiently dropped off the stack of paperwork that had accumulated. It was easier, she told herself, to do it now; when no one would question her weary eyes and expression.

Hours passed and she stayed in her office, listening to the sounds of the ministry bustling outside the heavy door as she hid away. . Shrouding herself amongst the large piles of paperwork that had been unceremoniously dropped on her desk.

She really had no inclination to do anything but she pushed on, immersing herself in her work until she was pulled away by the three quick raps on her office door.

"Come in," she called, pushing a wayward piece of hair out of her eyes as she looked up to see her boss, Herbert Jennings, smiling down at her, "Oh, hello Mr. Jennings."

"Miss Granger, how are you today?" Jennings asked lightly.

"I'm well," she answered quickly, looking down at her hands splayed on her desk before the man cleared his throat.

"Good, good," he finally said, "I know we had talked before, about the department and its future endeavors but I never was able to catch you before. Anyway, the ministry has agreed upon a budget to be used to expand our department. In doing so, you've been assigned a partner to head up the being division. I know you'll do wonderfully as you lead your fellow employees toward a new generation of tolerance."

"That's great!"

"Yes, yes," he said distractedly just as the man appeared behind him, a box held carefully in his large hands, "And as such, we were able to hire on a few new people. I believe you've been acquainted with Mr. Krum in the past."

"I- yes." Hermione stammered as Viktor beamed at her over her boss' shoulder.

"Very well, I'll leave you to it then," he smiled as he turned to Viktor behind him, "Mr. Krum it is our pleasure to have you on the team."

"Thank you," Krum supplied as he shook the man's hand and Jennings quickly left, citing his 'other duties' as he hurried away. "He is a strange man, no?"

"No, I mean, yes. Yes he is but he's good at what he does." Hermione answered as she stood up, "It's good to see you again Viktor, I had no idea-"

"Yes, I figured when you didn't mention it last evening but I didn't want to spoil anything," he smiled, "So is this your office?"

Hermione shrugged as she looked around the small space, " _Our_ office I guess."

The two worked together then, moving Hermione's rather large desk in order to place another desk beside it. It was tight but she had had worse working conditions before.

 _"_ _You're stepping on my foot-" she hissed and the man beside her smirked and stepped closer, his heel digging into the top of her shoe. She reached out, elbowing him sharply in the side and smiling herself as he doubled over on the table as she whispered, "Wanker."_

 _He was still trying to catch his breath when she poured in the last ingredient. It should have produced a wonderfully pleasant smell like Christmas pudding. Instead it created a plume of black smoke that choked them both._

 _She supposed she was at an advantage then, him having only just caught his breath again before they were both nearly suffocated and she blindly searched for her wand on the table, quickly siphoning off the cloud of smog from the air in the small cupboard until she could see again. The smell of rotting meat lingered in the air and she waved her hand in front of her scrunched up nose._

 _"_ _This is hopeless," Malfoy growled, reaching out to clink his finger against the beaker in front of him._

 _Hermione turned then, looking into his desolate expression which only worked to strengthen her resolve, "No, no it's not. We'll figure it out. There's got to be a step we missed and-"_

 _"_ _Why?" he asked, his voice small._

 _"_ _Because I knew that purple shade looked off, it's supposed to be amethyst and that looked more lilac-"_

 _"_ _That's not what I meant… why are you helping me? You could be spending time with the SheWeasel or taking a trip to Hogsmeade and instead you're here, in a broom cupboard, helping me figure this out."_

 _She bit her lip then, looking around at the tiny room before she reached out with her wand to vanish the ruined potion before them._

 _"_ _Because you helped me-" she said softly, avoiding his gaze. They hadn't talked about that night and it hadn't happened again but she couldn't ignore the pull she felt to him. Not anymore._

 _"_ _Granger," his voice was firm but not at all harsh and she looked up to see him leaning closer to her, his face serious, "Why are you helping me?"_

 _His lips were close to hers. So close._

 _She breathed as she inched forward, her hand reaching out to find his and she felt his breath on her lips, could almost taste the firewhisky on her tongue._

 _"_ _Hermione?" the door opened, the light blinding them both and she quickly pulled away from him, turning to see Ginny in the doorway, a smile lighting up her features, "The boys are here!"_

 _She smiled herself as she packed up her things quickly before she turned to Malfoy. His face was passive but his posture was stiff and she felt her stomach churn at the expression in his eyes._

 _"_ _We'll get it Malfoy…" she said before she glanced to their brewing tools, "I'll- I'll see you later?"_

 _He nodded once, his jaw clenched and she hurried after Ginny, excited to see her best friends once more._

She thought of Draco, as they finished rearranging the office and sat at their respective desks. She longed to owl him, to tell him of the strides the ministry was making in her department. He had been after her for years to move on, to accept a position that offered more for her. She wanted to work, to make a difference and she had felt stuck.

Her hand hovered over the stack of parchment, debating with herself as she thought of his words to her last night.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" she looked up to see Viktor looking at her worriedly and she nodded, "I'm fine, sorry, just thinking. So tell me, how did you get into the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?"

Krum smiled then, one of his large grins, "I've been working in Bulgaria for years to improve the conditions of magical creatures there. I used my name, and my standing, to help as much as I could. I guess you could say I was inspired in my earlier years." He gave her a pointed look then and she felt her cheeks heat up at his implication as he continued, "It was never official though and when I retired I thought it was a good time to try."

"Well, I'm glad," she said honestly. "We need more people to look out for those who can't."

He smiled at that as he started to unpack the box he had brought with him and Hermione turned back to her paperwork as they worked quietly side by side.

 **A/N: Again. 45 reviews at the time of posting this. You rock! Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: I have about a billion and one things I should be doing right now but once again you all have completely astounded me and I can't deny you anything. So I decided to go ahead and post this instead of doing all those other things I should probably be doing. Even though you got 2 chapters yesterday! 2! Lucky ducks. :)**

 **Chapter 8**

"I'm so happy for you!" Ginny squealed when she floo'd into Harry and Ginny's home that evening.

"Give her a minute Gin," Ron complained from where he sat relaxing on their couch, "she's not even out of the grate yet."

"Shut up Ron," Ginny glared at her brother before she turned back to Hermione, "Plus, you get to stare at Viktor Krum all day and that can't possibly be a bad thing."

"Ugh," Ron spluttered, "Does your husband know you talk like that?"

"Talk like what?" Harry asked as he appeared in the doorway, drying his hands on a dishtowel.

"Like- like-"

"Like I want to stare at Viktor Krum all day," Ginny smirked and Harry rolled his eyes at his wife.

"As long as it's me you come home to darling," he smiled as he too crossed the room to hug Hermione, "I'm proud of you 'Mione."

"We're going out!" Ginny said as soon as Harry had released the witch.

"What? No, I don't-" Hermione started but as soon as she saw the looks on the other's faces she knew she had already lost.

"Neville, Hannah, and Luna are meeting us there," Ginny said as she pushed a stack of clothing at Hermione, "And I ran to your house and got these. Let's go!"

"Best not to argue too much," Harry smirked, "trust me."

Hermione smiled at Harry's shudder before she allowed Ginny to pull her up the staircase and into her and Harry's bedroom.

She waited until Ginny had closed the door before she undressed, her lips pursed as she pulled on the black dress Ginny had procured for her that she was pretty sure she had never seen in her life, "Hey Gin-"

"I bought it, you're not returning it, let me have my fun." Ginny called over her shoulder as she picked through her jewelry box.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and pulled the dress on the rest of the way as Ginny came to zip her up.

She had to admit, her friend had good taste. She smiled at herself before she pulled up her messy curls into a low knot at the back of her neck and took the earrings Ginny produced without argument before she looked in her own closet.

"I'm heading downstairs Gin," she said after a moment and Ginny, completely lost in her thoughts, simply waved her on.

She walked down the hall of Harry and Ginny's modest two story home, stopping at the open door just past the staircase.

It was already painted, a light shade of blue, and she smiled as she stepped inside to see that someone had charmed the ceiling to look like clouds floating."

"It changes to twinkling stars at night," Harry's voice made her jump and she turned, startled, to see her best friend smiling at her sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It's beautiful," she answered, her gaze once more drawn to the ceiling. She had never known Harry was so good with charms. "Must have taken you ages-"

"Oh, I didn't-"

"Let's go!" Ginny yelled as she passed behind them and Hermione let out a small laugh as a look of horror crossed Harry's face.

"I think her attitude has gotten worse, since the baby-" he staged whispered as they walked down the stairs.

"I heard that," Ginny called from further in the living room.

Hermione smiled once more as they all gathered by the floo and Harry opened it and one by one they made their way through.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Hannah called happily as they arrived at the leaky and Hermione thanked her as Neville pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh, where's Draco?"

"Work-" Hermione said

"He's sick-" Ginny said at the same time and the other witch gave her an apologetic look before she started again, "He's at work but he wasn't feeling well so he was going to head home after."

Hannah nodded in understanding as Neville raised a brow from beside her and Hermione looked down at the cobbled floor beneath her feet.

"Well come on, Luna's waiting for us at the restaurant."

The group walked down the streets of Diagon alley, talking happily amongst themselves. It had been a while since Hermione had gone out with her friends and she was content to merely listen as they all rambled amongst themselves.

"I told George we'd stop by before we left," Ginny said as they passed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to head to the restaurant at the end of the street.

"Where is Lav tonight?" Hannah asked Ron to her right.

"She's visiting her parents actually," Ron said, "she sends her love though."

The newest hot spot in Diagon alley had come mere months ago when Ernie MacMillan had bought the place where Florean Fortescue's had once sat. It was now an upscale magical dining restaurant and even Molly Weasley had raved about the food served there. A high honor if there ever was one.

"Ernie!" Ginny called as soon as they entered, seeing the man standing behind the podium as he talked to the witch there.

"Gin! Harry!" he smiled as he crossed over to the group, "I've got your table set up in the back."

They followed the man through the maze of tables before he finally sat them at a large table with a view of the entire restaurant. They all took their seats then and Ernie excused himself to check on things in the back as the conversations picked back up around her.

Hermione was happy to be with her friends but she felt like she was in a sinking boat, the water just continually rising around her. It was hard to watch her friends laugh and converse without a care in the world as she drowned right beside them.

"Hermione?" she turned to meet Neville's careful gaze and she forced a smile on her face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing-" she said quickly, too quickly, and then cursed herself as a knowing look passed over the man's face.

"Is everything okay? With you and Draco?" he asked.

There had been much disbelief and skepticism all those years ago, when she and Draco had first begun to date each other. They had heard insults and slander and even the Daily Prophet had thrown in their two cents. While Harry had been critical he had been as accepting as he could, but it had taken a long while for Ron to even begin to come to terms with it. Neville, however, had been there from the beginning. The only friendly face in a sea of animosity for the couple.

 _Hermione flung herself down on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, growling in frustration as she did so._

 _"_ _Everything alright 'Mione?" Neville asked softly from where he sat beside her._

 _"_ _Yes," she snapped before she sighed, "No. Not at all."_

 _"_ _This about Draco?" the man asked and she turned to look at him in surprise. "Oh come on, everyone forgets about me but… I see it all. He hasn't looked at you the same since we got here and you two spend an awful lot of time together."_

 _"_ _We're head-"_

 _"_ _Yes, but after that. You're always together. It's like… he took Ron's spot."_

 _"_ _He didn't take anything," she groaned, fed up._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, that's not… I didn't mean it like that." Neville said sheepishly. "Look, I know he was a right git before but it's clear to see he's changed. I think everyone has. He… he's still a sodding bellend but he's different. With you." He smiled then, meeting her eyes, "A good different."_

 _She smiled too as she thought of the feel of his hands on her, so gentle and cautious. Like he was afraid he would hurt her._

 _"_ _He apologized…" Neville said softly. "To me."_

 _"_ _Good," she smiled. It had been something the therapist had told him to do. She was glad he had finally decided to listen. "Ron and Harry don't like it."_

 _Neville shrugged, "They'll get used to it. As long as he treats you right."_

 _Hermione nodded, "He will. He does."_

"Everything's fine," she assured him, feeling awful as soon as the words had left her mouth and she was sure, as she watched his eyes carefully studying her, that he didn't believe her for even a moment.

The rest of dinner continued on and Hermione picked at her food as the other people at the table engaged with her. Luna deliberated about her aura out loud and Ginny had pulled her into a conversation about Viktor Krum while the men all stewed around them, and finally she had been left to her own devices as she pushed her dessert around her plate.

It was then, as she glanced up to look at Ginny as she explained the finer points of magical childbirth, much to Ronald's vocal dismay, that she saw him.

Her heart jumped into her throat as she gripped her fork tighter in her grasp, her knuckles bone white as she watched him walk through the row of tables.

He was wearing her favorite shirt, the one that brought out the small flecks of gold in his eyes and his hand was placed lightly on the middle of Astoria's back. Astoria grinned up at him as the waiter led them to a table and she watched as Draco pulled the witches chair out for her.

"Hermione," Neville said quietly, his hand reaching out for hers, giving it a small squeeze, "Hermione come on."

She stood up then, the others at the table only glancing at her a moment before Neville led her back to the back. They stood there, shrouded in the dark hallway that led to the restrooms, her head on Neville's shoulder as she cried herself dry.

"I'm sorry Neville, I've ruined your shirt," she sniffed once the tears had stopped.

"It's no matter," the man said, "so long as you're alright."

She nodded tightly as she pulled away, "I- I have to be. Alright that is."

Neville opened his mouth to argue as he reached out and pulled her hand back into his but was cut off as the woman appeared in the hallway, "Oh," Astoria said dumbly, "Hermione-"

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, the way the witch was looking at her, as she pulled away from Neville and pushed past the woman roughly, leaving her things back at the table as she went out the front doors.

"Hermione!" came the shout she had been dreading and she stopped, turning around to see Draco tumbling out of the door of the restaurant. His face was pale and his eyes wide as he moved towards her.

"Stop," she said, her voice strong despite the crumbling of her soul, "I don't want to hear it."

He opened his mouth as though to argue as Neville came rushing out of the door behind him, followed closely by Harry and Ron. She didn't stay to watch as she turned on the spot and apparated into her front yard.

* * *

She was quick as she went. Moving through the house undeterred as she sent her things flying into the trunk she had accio'd from the hall closet as she erased herself from the house as best she could. Once she was done she shut the lid with a final lock and sent it ahead of herself, knowing it would end up where she wanted it as she went back through the house, stopping only once.

She debated with herself, biting her lip as she looked at the pictures on the fridge, before she finally pulled them down and shoved them deep into the recesses of her pocket and left, locking the door behind her as though she had never been there.

Harry was waiting for her when she arrived and he silently pulled her against him, letting her cling tightly to his shoulders as he kept her grounded there on his front porch.

He didn't say a word as the night grew darker and colder until finally, she pulled away.

"Does your offer still stand?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Always."

 **A/N: So...review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: I was going to make you wait. I really was...**

 **This chapter isn't very long but It's better than nothing right? ;)**

 **Chapter 9**

She took only one day.

One day to stay in bed and wallow, one day to cry until she couldn't breathe and her body felt as broken as her heart did.

One day and then she was back.

She threw herself into her work, into training Viktor and completing her paperwork. She denied her new partner's requests for dinner or lunch as gently as she could, and ignored Peggy's demands that she go eat something. The repetitive movements and the cases before her kept her logged down, unable to think about the mess her life had become. She couldn't sleep at night, the dreams of Draco fading away before her too much to bear. She often found herself in the kitchen of Harry and Ginny's baking something for breakfast the next morning.

It was how Harry had found her, three weeks later, making Ginny's current favorite, rum raisin scones in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry-" she said quietly, setting her bowl down, "am I making too much noise?"

Harry scoffed as he started a pot of tea, "Are you kidding? A horde of thestrals could come barging through the house and that witch would sleep through it."

She smiled but turned to him, "What about you?"

He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes, "I'm worried Hermione, about you."

"I'm fine." She said, too quickly.

Harry looked at her sadly, "Are you though?"

"Yes," she argued, turning to grab her bowl back up.

"Hermione."

"I'm fine Harry," she snapped.

"Look," the man said, grabbing two mugs from the counter, "I'm not saying what Draco did was right but have you ever thought there might be more to it?"

"Why do you care?" she growled, stirring the ingredients in her hands a little too vigorously.

"Because… Hermione you know I didn't like him before. Obviously," she snorted, remembering their first interaction together, "but even I would be lying if I said I didn't see what you two have."

"Had," she ground out. "What we _had_ Harry."

"Hermione," he sighed but she ignored him, continuing on with her stirring. He was quiet then and she continued on with her baking until he finally stood up, pushing one of the teacups in front of her, mixed just the way she liked it, "I'm just saying maybe you should talk to him. It may not be what you think."

He walked away then and she waited until she heard the door shut quietly upstairs before she let it out, sobbing into her hand as she put the scones into the fridge to set before baking and she collapsed on the floor in a desperate heap. He hadn't come to see her, hadn't tried to find her- though she very much doubted he didn't know where she was. All signs pointed to the fact that he was done. She had lost enough. Had hurt enough. She couldn't do it again.

She finished crying, picking herself up from the floor, and cleaned the mess she had left behind on the counters.

She was gone to work before Harry and Ginny woke the next day.

* * *

Hermione finally had to leave her office. In his training, Viktor Krum had to work with other departments in order to learn how those that he worked with operated and as such she found herself having to make the paperwork rounds.

She ignored the glances from those around her as she walked quickly in and out of the departments, just wanting to get her job done and get back to the shelter of her office. She had almost made it too, until she reached the department of Magical Law Enforcement.

He was standing there, his hands in his pockets as he looked at Carter Ewebright talking animatedly before him. She froze, taking in his appearance. He looked… well, perfect, as did the pureblood witch at his side who was smiling and laughing along with the animated man before them. She felt her stomach lurch and she turned, barely making it to the rubbish bin as she emptied out the scone she had eaten this morning.

"Miss Granger?" she looked up to see Carter looking at her worriedly and she chanced a glance at Draco and Astoria. It was then that she noticed the faint sheen of a bruise around Draco's eye, the yellow and brown mixing just so. She forced her eyes away from him, unwilling to actually meet his gaze, "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, I'm- I'm fine," she said dismissively, "just a touch of something I'm afraid."

She didn't wait around to hear the man's reply as she turned on her heel and fled, the paperwork she held in her hand just barely hanging on.

"Hermione?" Viktor said when she returned, "Are you alright?"

"I'm—"

"'Mione," she stiffened, turning to see Draco looking at her from the doorway and she bit the inside of her cheek hard, the metallic tang of blood filling her mouth, "Hermione please," he continued when she turned back around, ignoring him.

She met Viktor's eyes then and something in her wild gaze must have given her away as he stood up, holding his hand out, "I'm Viktor Krum, I'm Hermione's partner, Is there something I could help you-"

"No." Draco said, his voice hard, "Nothing at all."

She didn't hear him leave but she could feel his absence all the same. It was the same feeling she had been living with for weeks now. The same empty feeling that had seemed to eat her alive from the inside out.

"Hermione?" Krum said, startling her from her thoughts, "Come on, let's go get some tea."

She wasn't sure why she allowed it as he reached out to grasp her hand and gently tug her along. They made their way to the floor above and took their tea at the little bistro table overlooking the rest of the shop.

"Something happened, with you and that man?" Viktor finally asked.

She nodded, running her finger through the drop of tea on her saucer, "I love him," she finally said hoarsely, "I was stupid and I fell for him."

"That man, he is the same boy that tormented you… before?"

She nodded, thinking back to the year she had met Viktor, when he had told her he would hex anyone who would hurt her like Draco had, "He's different- or, he was."

Viktor nodded then and she looked up to meet his eyes just as he leaned over to lay his hand over hers, brushing the back of her clenched fist with his thumb, "I'm sorry," he said simply.

She nodded, unsure of what else to say as she pulled her hand from under the man's, ignoring his wounded look as they finished their tea in a discomfited silence.

* * *

"For you-" she jumped as a bowl slid before her and she looked up to see Viktor smiling down at her, "Shkembe Chorba," he explained, "It's a cure of… hangovers. I know you have been feeling sick."

She smiled slightly as she picked up her spoon, "Thank you,"

"Be careful!" Viktor said as she took a large bite.

The spiciness exploded in her mouth and she coughed as Viktor pulled out his wand and conjured a glass before making it fill with water. Hermione accepted it gratefully and drained it in one swift gulp.

"I should have warned you," he said as he refilled the glass.

"No, No it's fine," she assured him, taking another- much smaller- bite, "It's very good."

"Yeah?" he asked unsurely and she nodded, laughing.

"Yeah."

They ate their soup together, laughing as Viktor told her of the first time he had ever tried it and how, in a way, it had the same properties of the Pepperup Potion without all the unwanted side effects.

So caught up in their conversation, Hermione hadn't realized she had eaten the whole bowl until her spoon came up empty.

The next day, she arrived at work to find a raspberry scone and a vase of flowers on her desk. Viktor smiled slyly over his paperwork as she wondered on where they had come from and he simply shrugged, saying how the office had needed something bright.

She couldn't say she disagreed.

 _"_ _Granger-" Draco's voice pulled her out of her stupor and she turned from her book to see him walking towards her, his brow furrowed, "You didn't show up to breakfast or lunch."_

 _"_ _Sorry-" she sighed, "I- wait, were you waiting for me?"_

 _"_ _No," he scoffed but it lacked any real malice behind it. "The SheWeasel was though. Asked me what I had done with your body."_

 _Hermione gasped, "She didn't!"_

 _Draco grinned cheekily and she reached out to smack his arm but he caught her hand midair. She felt her skin tingle as he turned her palm over and laced his fingers with hers, giving it a small squeeze before he finally let her go._

 _"_ _And anyway, I thought maybe you could use some sustenance." He declared as he reached behind him to pick up the basket she hadn't even noticed before._

 _She watched as he pulled various food from it and set it on the ground before her, "Please tell me you didn't make a house elf do all of this," she groaned._

 _Draco's cheeky grin was back as he picked up a chicken leg and winked, "I didn't make a house elf do all of this."_

 _Hermione ground her teeth together, ready to argue before the smell of the chicken reached her nose and her stomach gave a large grumble. She grumbled herself as she picked up another piece of chicken and bit into it as Draco turned to look out at the black lake and she watched his face carefully._

 _They were treading a fine line, her and Draco Malfoy, and she couldn't say she minded._

 _"_ _Thank you," she finally said after she had finished off more food than she should have._

 _Draco shrugged, "Don't get used to it Granger."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: To the guest reviewer who said this was being drawn out and they didn't want to read anymore... this story is already written. Sorry it didn't move to your pace. If you would have given it just a little bit longer...**

 **Chapter 10**

"He's flirting with you!" Ginny squealed from beside her as they lay in her and Harry's bed.

"No, he's-"

"He's totally flirting with you," Ginny said again as Harry appeared in the door, two bowls of ice cream in his hands.

"For my two favorite ladies," he said as he handed them over and slid in beside his wife, "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing-" Hermione started.

"Viktor Krum is flirting with Hermione!" Ginny said at the same time and Hermione rolled her eyes as she took a generous bite of the butter brickle her best friend had fetched them, "He brought her soup because he knows she hasn't been feeling well and flowers to 'brighten up the office.'"

"I don't know," Harry murmured, the hint of an edge to his voice, "It sounds like he's just being a good friend."

"I swear," Ginny said, sounding so much like Ron with her mouth full of ice cream, "You can be so daft sometimes."

Harry said nothing else and Hermione eyed him carefully as she noted the furrow of his brow and the tight set of his lips. She decided then that there was something Harry wasn't telling her.

* * *

The burrow was filled to the brim when Hermione arrived. She smiled as Molly welcomed her from all the way across the house before she set down the gift she was carrying on the table that seemed to be sagging in the middle.

"Hermione!" Bill called, little Louis on his shoulder as he pulled away from the others to give the witch a hug.

"Happy Birthday Bill!" she smiled, accepting the one armed hug from the man as the little boy waved at her from above.

"Thank you! I'm glad you're here, where's Draco?" he asked suddenly, as though just realizing the man was absent.

"Oh," Hermione said, her voice low as she examined a stray thread on her favorite sweatshirt. Out of all of the Weasley's, Draco had gotten along best with Bill. She had always assumed it had something to do with the fact that both men loved their galleons though she had never really asked, "He's…"

"Sorry I'm late," she tensed as his voice filled her ear and she scowled as she took one step away from him though she almost immediately missed the closeness. She shook her head, determined not to think any more of it, "Got held up at work."

Her tongue was going to be minced meat, she thought as she bit down on the tip of it to keep it from speaking the bitter words that threatened it, giving a tight smile instead. "I'm going to go see if Molly needs any help."

Bill nodded at her, smiling once more as she turned to head to the kitchen where she knew the Weasley family matron was waiting.

"Do you need any help?" she asked as she reached the small gaggle of women and Molly tutted at her.

"You look positively peaked Hermione," she said as she pulled out a chair and pointed at it with her wand, "Sit."

If there was one thing Hermione had learned after all these years of dinners at the Burrow it was not to argue with Molly Weasley. Instead she sat down, accepting the plate that the witch offered her and nibbled on the cheese and crackers there.

"Hey," Ginny said as she appeared, sitting down next to her, "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded around a bit of gruyere, her mouth going dry, "I'm fine."

"Hermione-"

"Oh, Ginny!" Molly said, catching sight of her daughter.

"Damn," Ginny muttered before she smiled up at the woman, "Yes Mum."

"Be a dear and take this plate out to the table," she said as she handed the plate of boiled cabbage to the young witch who then proceeded to retch as she slammed the platter down in front of Hermione and took off up the stairs, her face a pale shade of green.

Hermione chuckled once before the smell of the vegetable hit her nose and she shot to her feet quicker than Harry on a firebolt. She tore through the house, ignoring the protests as she elbowed her way out the door and into the garden where the fresh air eased her queasiness instantly.

She breathed a sigh of relief, relishing the cold November air as it filled her lungs and settled her stomach. She wondered, briefly, if Molly had been getting her cabbages from Hagrid again but pushed it out of her mind as she thought of the cooked vegetable that had led her out into the yard in the first place.

"Are you alright?" she turned then, her eyes widening as she caught sight of him.

He was wearing his work trousers still, and his shirt though he had lost the tie. His top button was undone and she knew that as soon as he got home he would undo the cuffs and roll the sleeves up. But not here, not in polite company.

"I'm-" she was going to say she was fine. Was going to repeat the same thing she had been telling others for weeks now; what she had been telling herself. Instead she shook her head as the words flowed softly from her mouth, "No, I'm not."

His jaw clenched then and she could see it even in the pale light from the moon and the light of from the Burrow behind them.

They were silent then, their eyes fixed on each other and she willed him to say something; to say _anything_ really.

The door opening behind them stole their attention and they both turned as Viktor Krum walked out, his thick brow furrowed in concern, "Hermione? Are you alright?" she didn't need to see his eyes to know they were looking at Draco.

"I'm fine Viktor, I just- I need a moment," she ground out and the man nodded before he gave one last look at Draco and walked back into the house.

She turned then, facing the field that backed the house; the place that had once held so many happy memories for her.

"Why?" his voice was rough and cross and she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Why him?"

"What?" she asked stupidly and Draco stepped closer to her still.

"Of all the people you could choose, why him? Why Krum?"

"What are you _talking about_?" she hissed and she saw him harden under her tense gaze.

"Nevermind," he said stiffly, turning back toward the house.

She acted on instinct then, reaching out to grab his arm, "What are you talking about?"

He pulled his arm away from her as he wheeled around to face her, "I'm talking about the fact that you're Hermione fucking Granger. You could have any wizard you want and you choose _him_. He's almost as bad as fucking Weasley."

"Draco," she growled as she tried to reach out for him again. "Stop."

It seemed though, that the floodgates had opened, he shook his head as he reached up to tug at his hair, his face twisted in anger or pain, or both.

"You were supposed to be with someone else, someone who deserved you!" he shouted, "Someone who didn't have their past hanging over their head and keeping you back."

Her heart plummeted to her stomach then, "That's what this is about? Draco, I don't-"

"No!" he said, quieter this time but just as viciously, "Anyone but him okay? Go have lots of little Granger babies and live your life with someone who deserves you but I'm begging you- not him."

"Draco!" she snapped, "I don't want to be with Krum. Or anyone else. I want, I want you. Dammit, I want you."

He shook his head, backing away from her then, "I can't give you that. I can't, I can't bring a child into this when my father's sins, when _my_ sins, will hang over its head from the get go."

"It doesn't matter!" she cried, "You're past, who you _were_ , it doesn't matter anymore."

He scoffed then, the sound resigned and she knew she was losing him, "It doesn't- it doesn't matter? What would I say then? When our child asked me what this meant?" he gestured to his hidden mark, "What would we say when they asked about that _word_ carved into your arm?"

"We would tell them they were put there by a bad person- by bad people who wanted to hurt us."

He laughed then, the sound dry and cynical and so, so very wrong. "That's where you're mistaken Granger. Because I _chose_ this, and I chose to sit by and watch a member of my family mark your flesh with that and I didn't do a damn thing to stop it."

"Draco, please!" she crossed the patio boldly, her hands moving up to cup his face as she forced his eyes to hers, "Stop this."

They stared at each other again then, his gray eyes boring into her brown ones and she could feel the weight on his shoulders as though it were her own. It was suffocating.

So she did the only thing she knew how to do.

She kissed him.

* * *

 _It was late when she arrived back to Gryffindor tower. Ginny had stayed behind, citing that she needed to talk to Harry about her upcoming Holyhead Harpies tryouts though Hermione doubted they would do much 'talking' at all. She smirked to herself as she climbed the last step and opened her mouth to tell the fat lady the password when a hand reached out, pulling her into the shadows._

 _His lips were on hers before she could scream and she didn't need to see who it was as the scent of bourbon and whisky filled her nose. She leaned into it, her lips parting in response and she felt the heat pool in her stomach._

 _He kissed her until she was out of breath and, judging by the gaping mouthfuls of air, he was too. "Don't be with the Weasel," he said as he pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers._

 _They swayed slightly and she knew he was drunk, she sighed as she looked around before she reached up to wrap his arm around her._

 _"_ _Come on, let's get you back to your dorm."_

 _"_ _No," he slurred slightly, "Not until you tell me you won't be with Weasel."_

 _"_ _Why?" she asked haughtily. She had no intention of being with Ron, not that she would tell him that, but she wanted to know why._

 _"_ _Because… because I think I love you Granger."_

She was going to be sick, she was sure of it as she sat sandwiched between Viktor and Draco. Molly, thankfully, had removed the cabbage from the menu much to Ginny's delight but it did little to quell Hermione's unease. Draco sat beside her, his shoulders rigid as he spoke to Bill and Arthur and she tried not to think of his face as he pushed her away and walked back into the house without another word. She tried and failed.

"Hermione, are you sure you're alright?" Molly asked again and Hermione looked up from her plate to see the woman looking at her worriedly.

"Uh, no. I think I'm just going to go home and have a lie down," she explained as she pushed herself away from her uneaten meal.

Krum stood up then, "I can-"

"No," she said quickly, her eyes darting to the back of Draco's head, "I don't need your help. I- I'll see you tomorrow, at work."

Her tone left room for no arguments and she quickly said her goodbyes and floo'd back to Harry and Ginny's before she finally let the tears flow.

Draco's words echoed in her head as she walked up the stairs towards the guest bedroom, her chest tight and her vision blurred. She stopped, outside the door to the nursery and before she could think too much she turned the knob and stepped inside.

It was beautiful, that much she could say. The charmed sky twinkled as though the roof of the room had disappeared and the dark clouds that floated along rivaled only that of the real thing.

"There was never anyone else you know," his voice was soft and she turned as Harry walked into the room, opening his arms up to her.

She was in them in an instant, her head against his shoulder as she cried herself out once more. It had always been the other way before. She was always the strong one, the one that was there to keep both Harry and Ron grounded. She had never needed anyone.

Or so she had thought.

"It's always been you for him," Harry said, his lips against her forehead.

She hiccupped but said nothing more and finally, Harry sighed.

"He did this you know."

She looked up then, meeting his green gaze, "What?"

"The room…" he explained, "I asked him to brew a potion for Gin. She was having morning sickness so bad she could hardly get out of bed, hardly eat. I- I told him and he brewed her something. Then he showed up here and did this."

Hermione looked up to the stars once more.

"I- I told him I wouldn't say anything Hermione. I promised him. I know you're my best friend but I gave him my word and-"

She nodded, her eyes brimming with tears again.

"I didn't think it would get this bad. I thought you would talk like you always did. You would make up and it would be better."

"It's not better Harry," she choked and he soothed her as she fell into his arms again.

They stood like that, in the middle of his unborn child's nursery until she could hardly stand anymore. Harry helped her into the guest room and brought back tea as they sat in silence on the bed.

"He wanted children," Harry finally said, his voice so soft she almost missed it, "He said he wanted children but he wasn't sure he could be what they deserved. He's scared Hermione. Bloody hell, _I'm_ scared. I never even had a father to know what one does."

She leaned her head on his shoulder then and he rested his cheek on her head.

"What a messed up lot we are," he finally said and she laughed despite herself, a deep and guttural sound before Harry conjured a handkerchief for her.

She fell asleep that night with her head on his shoulder and she dreamed of Draco in the stars.

 **A/N: Answers! Kind of. Also, a lot of you really don't like Ginny... Sorry about that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: You guys are spoiled.  
**PLEASE READ**  
So I've warred with myself on posting this because I KNOW some people won't like it. Of course I know, better than anyone, that I can't make everyone happy but I still wish I could. That being said, this weekend my 2 year old had a stomach bug and now my Kindergartner was just sent home from school with the same thing _and_ on Friday I'm supposed to have my verification visit to obtain my Child Development Associate Credential and I'm extremely anxious and nervous. So, if you hate it, that's fine just don't make me cry too much. I love you all and thank you for sticking with me and also for being the most awesome group of reviewers ever.  
Seriously, I wish my 'guest' reviewer who sent me the modified Adele lyrics had an account because I've never laughed so hard in my life. You are all the best. **

**Chapter 11**

She had debated with herself for nearly a half hour before she had decided to go to work. Harry, ever the support, had offered to go with her despite having an appointment with Ginny. She had waved him off and floo'd directly to the ministry, skipping breakfast, ready to get it over with.

"Oh Ms. Granger!" Mr. Jenning's said brightly as she arrived to her office, "Just in time."

"For what?" she asked, looking at Krum who merely shrugged.

"For your first field assignment of course-" Jennings said as though it were the simplest thing in the world and despite everything, Hermione felt herself smile. She had been dreaming of this day for as long as she could remember, "It's about time you got to see the fruits of your labors."

"Sorry?" she asked.

"Why, the werewolf liaison of course," he said, "I believe it was you who spearheaded the initiative to corral all of the… victims into one place."

She ignored the man's ignorance and offensive language as she turned to Viktor, "The Lupin house is both a home and a meeting centre. It allows those with and affected by lycanthropy to form relationships and bonds. After the war there were many new werewolves who had no idea what to do after being bitten and then left behind and well…"

Viktor smiled at her, "It's wonderful."

"Yes, well I'll leave you to it then," Jennings said as he thrust a file into Hermione's hands. She wondered if they were really needed at the Lupin house or if they were the only ones willing to venture in.

They apparated directly to the front of the building and Hermione smiled as she saw the two children playing outside.

"Miney!" Teddy yelled as he tossed down his broomstick and hurried over to her.

"Hello Teddy!" she caught him just as he barreled into her legs and she kneeled down to pull him into her arms, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too! Did you bring me any more books?"

"I didn't, I didn't even know you would be here but I'll tell you what, if you come over to Harry's this weekend I will have one for you."

The little boy wrinkled his nose, "Why are you at Uncle Harry's? Is Draco there too?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, "No, Draco is still at home."

Teddy laughed at her then and she frowned as the little girl called over to him and he waved a quick goodbye before bounding back over to the girl.

"Who is that?"

"That's Teddy Lupin. His father was-"

"Remus," Krum nodded, "I knew of him and his wife."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat at the mention of the couple before she picked her bag back up and the two walked up the steps and into the foyer of the home.

"Hello!" she called out, craning her neck to see around the staircase.

"In here!" a voice yelled from the back and she smiled as she followed the sound to the kitchen, "Oh, hey Hermione!"

"Ron! Lavender!" she said as she saw the two sitting at the table, "How are you?"

"Great!" Lavender smiled and then she held up her hand to show Hermione the ring, "I hear I need to give you a proper thank you for this!"

Hermione shrugged, "It was nothing really."

Ron smirked and shook his head, "She was brilliant, really. You almost had a really awful green ring because it reminded me of your eyes."

"Oh blimey, thank Merlin for Hermione then!" Lavender laughed as she smiled coyly at Ron and Hermione looked away, her eyes landing on the empty end of the table.

Her heart stopped as she saw the familiar black robe there, the black bag next to it that had his name embroidered along the edge in fancy gold script.

"I- I have to go," she said, her head spinning and she turned on the spot, running into Viktor just as footsteps sounded on the stairs behind the kitchen and a flash of blonde appeared.

"I've given Mr. Tawndry his wolfsbane but if there is any-" he trailed off as his eyes met hers and she felt the world spinning beneath her as she yanked her arm out of Viktor's too tight grasp.

"Hermione!" someone cried as she stumbled and the world came up to greet her.

* * *

It was quiet and dark when next she woke. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and she grimaced as she swallowed, her mouth and throat parched.

"Oh good, you're up," she turned to see Ginny leaning over her and whispering, "Hold on, I'll give you something for that."

She watched as the witch conjured a glass and filled it full to the brim with water before she put it to Hermione's lips.

"Drink up," the redhead sang quietly and Hermione didn't have to be asked twice as she greedily gulped the cool liquid until she couldn't anymore. "Better?"

"Yes," Hermione croaked and Ginny shushed her, nodding to the corner and the body slumped in the chair.

"He hasn't slept a wink until just now," she said of the man, "Let him rest."

"I'm- what happened?" Hermione asked, lowering her voice as much as she could.

"You fainted," Ginny shrugged and pulled a chocolate frog from the pocket of her robe, "Draco brought you here and you've been out for hours."

"Why?"

"Because you were tired I suspect," she said around a mouthful of frog and Hermione glared at her while she grinned cheekily. "I don't know anything though, the healer wouldn't say much. None of us are family so they wouldn't say much. Tried to kick us both out too, Draco nearly lost it."

Hermione pursed her lips, "So now he decides to care.." ,

Ginny's brow furrowed, "Caring was never his issue…"

"Because he tried so hard to see me before," Hermione snapped before she remembered she was trying to keep the man in question from waking up.

Ginny did look confused then before she tilted her head to look at the witch in the bed, "Hermione, Draco was coming round the house since you left… He showed up to Mum and Dad's the night Viktor first came to dinner. He only stopped…"

"What?" Hermione hissed, his words from that night playing in her head.  
 _"Did you have a good time?"._

 _"_ _Obviously not as quick as you,"_

Ginny shrugged, "He only stopped when Neville punched him. Harry took him home then and told him you needed space… I mean we all thought you wanted it…"

Hermione swallowed as she rested back against the pillow, her stomach twisting again as her eyes drifted his still form, nearly prone in the chair.  
"Why do you care?" she finally asked the witch before her, "Aren't you the president of the Viktor Krum fan club?"

Ginny blushed and shook her head, "Hermione, I like _looking_ at Krum. I mean, can you blame me? I never wanted _you_ to shag him. You and Draco are… well, you and Draco. I never thought… I'm sorry, I never thought about how it looked. I just- well these hormones are awful. Poor Harry is still sor-"

"No!" Hermione said, reaching up to plug her ears as the witch before her laughed lightly and stood up, mumbling something about finding Harry while Hermione's eyes drifted to the man before her.

She watched him, unable to take her eyes from him until her eyelids drooped and she drifted off once more.

 _She wasn't going to say anything, she decided as she paced in front of the dining hall doors. He was drunk. He had never meant it. Besides she couldn't have feelings for Draco Malfoy. He was a pureblood, egotistical, drunk Slytherin. Not to mention her schoolyard bully._

 _She worried her bottom lip as she paced, her eyes darting to the dining hall once more where she could hear the chatter of the rest of her peers._

 _"_ _Keep that up and you're not going to be able to kiss me anymore," she froze at the sound of his voice, turning to see him grimacing as the light shone through the door._

 _Her breath caught in her throat as everything she had just told herself flew out of the window._

 _"_ _You were drunk," she said lamely and, judging by the stupid smirk on his face, he thought so too._

 _"_ _I wasn't. Not really," he patted his robe where she knew he kept his sobering potion and her eyes narrowed, "Okay, maybe a little but I remember alright and I- I meant what I said last night Hermione."_

 _Her name sounded like chocolate pouring from his mouth and she wanted to hear it again. She shook her head, "You can't."_

 _"_ _I shouldn't_ _,_ _"_ _he shrugged as he moved to lean on the wall._

 _"_ _ **I can't**_ _," she said more forcefully than she intended._

 _He nodded once, a low dip of his head, "You're right. I'm no good for you."_

 _"_ _You're horrible," she conceded and she saw his eyes dance with mirth, "And you're obnoxious."_

 _"_ _And you're a bloody know-it-all."_

 _"_ _We'd be awful together," she dismissed and he stood up then, pulling himself to his full height as he reached out to grasp her hand._

 _"_ _Or perfect."_

 _"_ _You're a drunk."_

 _"_ _I'll stop," he said weightily._

 _"_ _You can't-"_

 _"_ _I_ _ **can**_ _." He raised his brows at her, bending to look in her eyes, "I_ _ **will**_ _."_

 _Before she could stop she threw herself into his arms, meeting their lips together and he tasted like spearmint and… pumpkin juice. She smiled against his lips as he pulled back to look at her fully._

 _"_ _We can," he said, a question in his voice._

 _She nodded, "We will."_

* * *

He was still there when she woke, though he was awake now, his gaze on the paper in his hands and she saw the front page headline, groaning.

"It's horrible isn't it?" Draco asked, "Can't even go into a hospital without making the front page."

She sent him a glare as she turned away from the paper in his hands that showed Draco carrying her into the lobby of St. Mungo's, cradled tightly to his chest. She felt something stir in her chest as she looked up to the ceiling.

He cleared his throat and she met his gaze once more, "I- Hermione…"

"Draco, I don't know if I can do this right now," she said tersely, moving her eyes away from his once more.

She heard him sigh and then the shifting as he moved to stand and she bit her lip as she tried to keep her eyes up, unable to watch him leave once more.

"What have I told you about biting your lip?" he asked instead and she felt the bed dip down beside her.

She looked at him in surprise and saw the sadness reflected in his eyes.

"I've done something stupid," he finally said, his words drawn and heavy and she felt herself gasp slightly as she looked down at her clasped hands, willing the tears away. His finger was under her chin then, moving her eyes up to meet his, "I nearly lost the most important thing in my life because I let my own fears take hold of me again. I pushed you away because I wanted you to be happy with someone who deserved you but I'm selfish and I can't… I can't let you go.

"I can't lose you 'Mione. I was stupid to try to push you away and I understand now if you want nothing to do with me anymore. I will pick up my things and never darken your doorstep again. You'd… you'd be in your own rights. But I will _never_ forgive myself for tearing away the only part of me that was worth anything."

She breathed in, feeling the tears stain her cheeks and her lips and she looked down to see her hand fisted in the blankets of the hospital bed.

"Why did you do it?" she asked; her voice low and pained.

"Harry told-"

"No," she said angrily, looking up to meet his eyes, "I need to hear it from you."

He stood up then, running his hands through his hair and down his scruffy jaw, "Harry called me, wanted to know if I could make something for Ginny, to help with the morning sickness and I didn't even have to think twice. I just did it. But then, that night, I was holding you and I thought of you round with my child and I- I wanted that. I wanted to feel something we made move under your skin. I wanted to hold _our_ child on my chest. Watch you hold our daughter. Our son. But… damn it if I didn't think of my father then. I'm terrified that I won't be a father that someone needs Hermione when I never had the one I needed myself."

"You're not your-"

"I know I'm not him. I'm not stupid ok. I know it's our choices that make us who were are. I know that, you've told me enough. Fucking _Potter_ has told me enough. But I'm scared okay? I'm scared of how much I want that with you when I never wanted it before. I told myself I was going to let you go. I would stay with you just a little bit longer and then I would let you move on, find someone that deserved you. I kept telling myself I would but I never could. Then I bought a fucking ring and I told myself I would ask you if you could be with me without having a family… I was too fucking cowardice to hear you say no. But then… then Ginny was pregnant and it was all I could think about; if that were us. I thought if I pushed you away you could make the choice for me. I was an idiot. I see that now…"

She pursed her lips then, looking down at her hands as she felt him move closer to her again. "I- I'm sorry Hermione. I am so, so sorry."

Those same words from before played in her mind then as he leaned down to place a kiss on her head and she closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of him as that familiar thrum of magic pulsed between them.

All too soon it was gone and she opened her eyes to see him turned round in front of her, his back to her as though he were going to leave.

"Wait," she called out and she saw him tense before he turned around to face her. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No, I-"

He was stopped from answering as the door swung open and the healer walked in, a smile on his face, "Well hello Ms. Granger, Malfoy."

"Hello healer McLaggen," Hermione said softly, her eyes not leaving the blonde man in the room.

"Heard you took a bit of a tumble yesterday," the man said and she watched as Draco watched the healer warily, "Good thing you had Krum, the second greatest quidditch player, there to catch your fall; me being the first greatest of course." He laughed and Draco's jaw and fists clenched and Hermione finally pulled her attention away from him to look at Cormac.

"I caught her actually," Draco said quietly and both Hermione and McLaggen turned to look at him in surprise as he stepped toward the door, "I'll just go ahead and-"

"Wait," she said softly and she saw him hesitate with his hand on the door, "stay?"

He nodded at her as he slipped back into the room but stayed out of the way as Cormac finished his examination and Hermione ignored his mildly crude jokes. She was sure she could hear Draco's teeth cracking in his skull.

"So, in all everything looks alright. I think the exhaustion got to you plus your lack of eating. I would like for you to follow up with your healer and your midwife in the next week or so…"

"Midwife?" Draco asked

"What?" Hermione said at the same time, her eyes widening slightly.

"Oh, but I thought you…" Cormac looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Er, Congratulations are in order I suppose?"

"I don't- I've been using the incantation." She stammered as her eyes avoided the corner of the room she knew Draco would be fuming in.

"Well, there's always a chance you forgot or said it wrong and besides, the effectiveness, like with any type of charm or potion, can decrease with usage over time." He chirped and she felt her stomach roll uncomfortably as the night of the gala flashed in her mind as she had fumbled clumsily with her wand through her tears, "Well, I really must be with my next patient but I'll send in one of the mediwitches with your discharge and you can go home and rest. Malfoy."

Hermione assumed the man had left but she didn't hear it as he felt herself crumbling, her hands shaking as they held tightly to the blanket under her. She didn't notice as the bed sank down on her side or the strong arms that wrapped around her until she was leaning against him.

He shushed her, his hand rubbing a soothing circle on her back and she pulled away to look up at him.

"Why are you holding me?"

He looked guiltily down at her, "I'm sorry, I just-"

"You should be mad. You should storm off and-"

"Why in the name of Merlin's pants would I do something like that? Have we gone back in time? Is there a time turner I don't know about?"

"You didn't want this, you didn't want-"

He looked at her as though she had grown two heads, "I have never wanted anything more. I- I understand if you don't want-"

"Of course I want this," she snapped, "but you were just going to leave. To push me away as though it never mattered - now I don't know what to think."

He breathed deeply then and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, "I didn't sleep with Astoria. I never wanted to. She's a daft twit who talks too much but… she's… she's handing the company over to me Hermione."  
"What?" she asked, her voice rough as she watched him nod heavily.

"She doesn't want it, but her father has his hand in almost everything we do. Everything we make or brew… he gets the final say. She's going to hand it over to me so we can do what we want. We can _help_ people and brew potions that will actually make a fucking difference. The Imperius Impervious, the Morning Sick potion…"

"Where were you then?" she thought of the days he had been gone, 'working' until all hours of the night.

He pursed his lips then and she feared the worst as he reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "I went to the pub… Every night I would go buy a drink and then I would sit there and wait. I tried to make myself drink it. To numb it. But every time I would lift it to my lips I would hear your voice in my head."

"I ended up with Potter a lot," he continued, "after you left. He… he helped me. I don't know how many times I found myself at his door. I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you…everything but Potter…he- he told me you wanted space: that you needed it. He went with me. Wherever I ended up he was there."

"That's how he knew…"

Draco nodded, "I knew the little shite couldn't keep a secret."

"Oh Draco," she sighed as a tear fell down her cheek.

He was there then, reaching out to brush it away as he lifted her chin up to meet his eyes, "Tell me now to walk away. Tell me to go and I will leave. I mean it when I say I don't deserve you. I probably never will but for whatever bloody reason you wanted me and I'm too selfish, too detestable to- "

"Draco," she said firmly as she leaned forward to press her lips lightly against his, "Just shut up."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Took me long enough! I have no excuse. I love you all and I sooo appreciate every single one of the reviews that I get. I wish I could have replied to some of the guest reviews asking where this was. It's been in the works for a while and- as sometimes happens when you have 6 kids- life got in the way. I'm so thankful to you all! Some people have asked if I would do more prompts. I still have some prompts I want to visit but would love to read more if you want to send them. I won't turn them away! Ok, enough of that... here you go!**

 **Epilogue**

It wasn't easy. There was no easy answer or solution. There were no time turners to make the hurt go away or to fix the chasm that had opened between them with Draco's actions. They came to an understanding at the hospital as Hermione kissed him. An understanding that she still loved him, an understanding that though he had hurt her she wasn't going to give up on him; on them. She just needed time. And time was something they _did_ have.

* * *

She wasn't going to cry, she determined, as she sat at the table at Harry and Ginny's, warming her too cold hands on a cup of tea.

The chill, it seemed, had invaded her bones and refused to leave, she pulled the cup tighter against her, relishing in the warmth.

"You okay?" Ginny asked as she sat down opposite her and slid the scone in front of her.

Hermione nodded and picked up the scone, picking at the flaky crust as she thought of her conversation with Draco. Harry and Ginny had understood they had said. The couple had welcomed her back with open arms and without question. She could see though, the question in their eyes. She hoped she would have an answer for them soon.

"'Mione?" Ginny asked and Hermione met her friend's gaze, "You're going to have a _baby_."

Hermione smiled then, a little bit of warmth gliding through her as she thought of that and the image of a child with his hair and her eyes and her heart gave a sharp twang.

A knocking at the window pulled her thoughts away and she and Ginny both turned to see the tawny brown owl pecking incessantly.

Ginny grumbled as she stood, rubbing at her lower back as she lumbered to the window and pulled the package off of the owl.

"There's no note," she scowled as she crossed the room again and placed the box on the table. She waited for a moment more before she carefully opened the top and then a smile graced her lips, "It's for you."

Hermione looked at the witch as she slid the open box towards her, "How do you-"

She trailed off as she saw the vials inside and she realized, as she looked at what had to be an entire batch of morning sickness potions, who had sent it.

* * *

"You can stay as long as you need, you know that," Harry said as they sat round the living room later that evening. "Until you're ready."

Hermione nodded but her throat tightened. She knew that Harry and Ginny would never push her to leave, but she also knew they were going to be stretched thin as it were with their own baby.

"You can help with baby Potter," Harry said then, as though reading her thoughts, "Call it practice."

She laughed then, despite herself, and her hand drifted down to her abdomen. She was excited, she really was, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"You're never alone Hermione, remember that." Harry said lightly and she knew, without even looking at him, that he wasn't just talking about their extended family.

"I know Harry," she said as she thought of the box of morning sick potion and the man who had sent it. "I know."

* * *

The days got easier as they went and Draco was present as much as he could be; as much as she allowed him to be. Hermione woke often to an owl pecking on her window at Harry and Ginny's with some kind of breakfast item along with a note.

It was one of these days that Hermione had slept in and Ginny had come in, her hair mussed and her eyes wild, "Bloody answer the window!" she yelled and Hermione bit back a laugh at her friend's crazed expression.

"Sorry Gin…"

Ginny sighed as she collapsed on Hermione's bed and Hermione bit back her own smile as she saw the crepes she was sure Draco had made himself.

"Care to share?" Ginny asked as she approached the bed again and she paused.

"It's… Draco," Hermione said quietly and tentatively, "I miss him Gin…"

"About damn time," Ginny yawned.

Hermione chuckled but said nothing more before Ginny sat up and helped herself to a crepe from the box in Hermione's hand, her fingers coming away stained with strawberries.

"Look, everyone knows you and Draco were meant for each other. I mean, of course it took a while for some to see it," she narrowed her eyes as she jerked her head towards the door she knew Harry was somewhere behind, "But seeing you with him and him with you… I don't know, it gave me hope for the rest of that useless lot. Like, just perhaps if they could all find _their_ Hermione then they could be better. Would be better. It worked for him."

Hermione shook her head as she too helped herself to a crepe, stopping mid bite, "Harry was right about you… you are downright scary now."

Ginny stopped only long enough to thump the witch with a pillow before she flounced from the room and Hermione sighed as she finished her breakfast in peace.

* * *

He was wearing her favorite shirt when he arrived and she bit her lip as she looked away from him.

She had owl'd him the night before, expecting it to take longer to receive a reply. It hadn't.

"Hermione," he was breathless as he reached their table and she smiled up at him lightly before he seemed to jog himself and he finally took the other seat.

"Thank you for coming, I-" she stopped, shaking her head and the words just wouldn't come.

He reached out then, tentatively, to cover her hand with his own and she felt that same electric hum as it coursed through her veins. She didn't pull away.

"Whatever happens Hermione, I'm not… I'm not going anywhere," he finally said and she looked up to his eyes.

"You left," she said softly and she felt the hot rush of tears to her eyes, "I mean, I moved out but you…"

He nodded stoically, not arguing.

"What if you do it again?"

He breathed then, his eyes closing tightly, and for a moment she could see all the pain and fear etched into his features. She expected it to be gone when he opened his eyes once more. The same way he had done for the past eight years.

Instead, he looked at her, his eyes red rimmed as he nodded again, "You're right. You have absolutely no reason to trust me. With our child. With _you_ …"

She felt her heart stop.

"I understand that you need space. You need time but I'm not going _anywhere_ , ever again. I want to be a better man. For our baby and for you, if you'll have me, but also… for myself. I need to be better."

"How?" she asked.

He looked at her then, his eyes sincere as he shrugged, "I have no bloody idea honestly."

She chuckled then, as did he, before the waitress appeared to take their orders.

It was easy then, as they waited for their food, and he asked how she was feeling and if she had been taking the potion he sent. It was easy to forget that he had hurt her. By the time the last plate had been cleared away, however, it had come back to her.

She frowned as she stood and slipped her coat on and he came around the table to help her.

"May I walk you out?" he asked quietly and she nodded as they headed towards the doors.

"I-" he said quietly… "I'm moving out."

She felt like she had been punched in the gut. He continued on, staring ahead resolutely.

"I'm moving back in with my mum and I want you to take the house…"

She stopped then and he walked only a few more steps before he turned around to look at her.

"Is that it then?" she asked, her voice hard and she saw him flinch slightly from the sting of her words, "You're giving up again?"

He strode forward at that, his hand wrapping around her upper arm as he pulled her against him. He used his finger to pull her face up toward his.

"I was stupid before and I will spend the rest of my life paying for that mistake but I will never, ever give up on you again Hermione Granger."

He pressed his lips to her then; once, twice, three times, before he pulled away.

"I want you to take the house until," he choked a little then and his face was drawn as he turned toward her, " _if_ you want me to move back in."

She wanted to tell him to stay, she wanted to remind him of the eight years they had spent together but she couldn't.

"Okay," she replied simply before they bid each other goodnight.

* * *

"I'm glad you owl'd," Draco said as she appeared at the table before him, "I was wondering…well, I was wondering if you would want to come with me to my appointment."

The last was said so quickly Hermione had to pause to make sure she had taken it all in.

"What appointment?"

Draco bit his lip, "A healer… well, a muggle doctor I guess. I- Neville recommended him. For my… well my brain I guess."

Hermione felt her eyebrows go up, "You're speaking to Neville now?" she immediately thought back to the bruise on his eye.

"He loves you, and I deserved it," Draco said with a shrug, knowing her thoughts before she had spoken them.

Hermione watched his face as he read through the menu before she finally nodded, "Okay, I'll go."

His answering smile was breathtaking.

* * *

Dr. Smith was a man not much older than she and Draco themselves but he was kind and listened intently as Draco worked around the issues at hand. Hermione smiled at him encouragingly whenever he would falter- either because it was difficult subject or because he wasn't sure how to say it without mentioning magic. In the end, however, it seemed that Draco was making progress and she realized she had never stopped to think about what he had been going through.

She felt like a shit girlfriend.

He echoed her sentiments as they left his session and he apologized for treating her how he had. She didn't answer any more than to reach out and grasp his hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

He continued his sessions and while she attended some, he also attended alone. It was these times that he would owl her afterwards and she knew, from the way his quill pressed hard on the paper that his demons were there. She longed to comfort him but she kept herself at bay.

It wasn't until her third midwitch appointment that something shifted. The midwitch, Nora Macmillan, smiled at her and Draco as she used her wand and the room was filled with the glorious sound of their child's heart.

Her eyes were cloudy but it wasn't until Nora handed her a tissue that she even realized she was crying. She was surprised, however, when she turned to find that Draco too had tears.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him rub at his red-rimmed eyes as Hermione was given instructions on care and sent on her way. She was returning to work and Draco had asked to walk her but he was quiet, too quiet, and the feeling of dread had started to creep up.

"Are you alright?" she asked as they approached the entrance to the ministry.

Draco looked up then as though he had forgotten her presence and he nodded, "Yeah, I just…" he paused, his lips pulling down into a hard, thin line and she recognized the reluctance in his eyes.

She didn't stop herself as she reached out to grasp his hand, linking their fingers together, "I'm not going anywhere," she said quietly.

It was all the encouragement he needed, "I'm terrified I'm going to be a shit father. I- I never had what you had; what Weasley had. I just- I want to do right by him."

Hermione swallowed- the lump in her throat and her fears- as she stepped forward to place her gloved hands on either side of his face, forcing his gaze to hers, "You are. You will. And it's not going to be a boy."

He smirked then despite himself and Hermione felt her own lips pull up at her small victory.

"But how do you know? How can you be sure?"

She sighed, "Because I believe in you."

He opened his mouth to argue once more but she wasn't having it as she moved forward, capturing his lips with hers and her whole body twanged with magic. When they pulled away she was breathless and winded and wonderful. He pressed his forehead to hers, his breath fanning along her face and closed his eyes. Hermione stared up at him, her own heart thrumming madly against her breastbone as she spoke, "Move back in with me?"

He didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

Time passed in slow trickles and hurried hunks. It brought warmer weather and longer days and the swell of her stomach against her palm. Draco kept true to his promise as her heart gradually mended. There were problems, of course there were problems, but Draco stayed. When they argued over whether they wanted to know the sex of the baby- she didn't- he stayed. When they argued over names or painting the nursery, he was there. He was steadfast and unyielding in his support and for that, she was thankful.

Their unborn child, it seemed, had also already chosen a favorite and she could feel the lurching, stretching, pulling sensation in her womb whenever his voice was near. The first time he felt the movement beneath his hand- after Hermione lamented and threatened his larynx with her wand- his eyes had shimmered and shined with unshed tears. The smile on his face was breathtaking and it was only later that Hermione realized how often she would grab his hand and place it on the mound before her.

She let him back in, in bits and pieces and chunks, and she didn't regret it. Not even a little.

* * *

"He's beautiful Gin." Hermione breathed as she rested her nose on the downy soft hair atop the newborn's head.

"He better be after all I went through," the witch sighed, though the wistfulness in her eyes as she watched her infant gave her away.

Draco and Harry stood in the corner of the room, talking in quiet voices, and Hermione peeked- over the tiny being's head- at the two most important men in her life. "What are you talking about?"

The men jumped apart quickly then and turned, sheepishly, to look at the women.

"Quidditch" Harry supplied.

"Work," Draco said at the same time.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the two just as Ginny spoke up, "Draco, come hold the baby."

"Oh, I don't-" the man started.

Harry cut him off, clapping him on the shoulder and pushing him towards the bed, "Yes, go on Malfoy, hold the baby."

Draco was pale as he stepped forward- well, paler than normal- and Hermione smirked as she gently shifted the still sleeping baby into the man's arms. Draco smiled down at the little creature, looking up to meet her gaze before the baby started to fuss and he looked back down, shushing him gently and bouncing him slightly in his arms as the baby quickly quieted.

"You're a natural," Ginny smiled, "Took Harry nearly twenty minutes just to hold his head right."

"Hey!" Harry protested.

Draco smirked haughtily as Hermione rolled her eyes at the two.

"So have you decided on a name?" Hermione asked, turning her attention back to the witch in the bed.

Ginny frowned, "No. Of course it would help if _someone_ wasn't so difficult."

"Draco is a fine-"

"No." Several voices cut the man off at once as the baby let out a squeal and Draco hurriedly tried to calm him before passing him back to his mum.

"We did have a question though," Ginny started once she had latched the baby onto her breast and quieted his mewls. "We were wondering if you would want to be his godparents. You know, once we figure out he'll be called."

"Really?" Draco asked in surprise.

Hermione whacked him on the arm, "We'd love to."

Harry laughed, "Just… don't tell Ron yet. We've got to figure out how to break it to him."

Hermione promised they wouldn't while Draco avoided doing just that and she wondered how soon it would be before the other Weasley heard the news.

They said good-bye soon after, heading back to their home, and Hermione settled herself onto the couch, resting her swollen feet on the nearest pillow until Draco returned, pulling her feet into his lap.

It wasn't perfect, it was messy and complicated and still slightly painful, but it was hers. It was theirs.

* * *

She went soon after.

Draco would later say it was because their child would never let the Potter boy upstage them, she would merely roll her eyes.

She had expected pain- and there was- but it was over in the blink of an eye and forgotten as soon as the squalling pink mess was sat on her breasts.

They had a daughter. A perfect, beautiful daughter, Draco had cried as he kissed her forehead roughly, the salt of his tears sliding down her face and mingling with her own on her lips.

It was later- after the baby had been bathed and swaddled and the visitors had left, that she woke to find him sitting in the chair in the corner as he slowly rocked their infant daughter.

"You have no idea how wonderful you are little love," he said quietly, "Your mother and I are so lucky, _so lucky_. Me even more so because I have you both you see and I don't deserve either of you. Not one little bit. You'll find out, when you're older all of the shite things I've done but your mother, your mummy is a hero. A wonderful, perfect hero. I hope you grow up to be just like her."

Hermione smiled as her daughter started to fuss and she pushed herself up off the bed, "Bring her here."

He settled the baby down into her arms, smiling down at her as he slid in beside Hermione and they watched together as their daughter settled into eat. Hermione reached out, gripping his hand and turning to look up at him. "I love you."

His answering smile was radiant as he leaned down to press his lips to hers, "I love you."

"And don't swear around the baby."

He laughed, kissing her once more before he pulled back to meet her gaze.

"I was waiting," he said, "To do this when all of our family and friends were there. I even asked for Potter's blessing… I just- Hermione Granger I'm an idiot who will never, in a thousand lifetimes deserve you, but I'm going to ask anyway. Will you marry me?"

Hermione grinned as she reached up with her free hand to pull the collar of his shirt towards her, "Took you long enough."


End file.
